Stones of Power: The Creation (book 1)
by Boiboi da yeeter
Summary: An animus IceWing turns evil and attempts to get all of the stones of power to create a new tribe of hyper-destructive, extremely powerful dragons: DeathWings. (The Stones of Power are inspired by Infinity Stones from The Avengers)
1. Prologue

_Note: The events of this story take place about 500 years after the scorching_

Prologue:

Snowstorm started flying. He would never become a dangerous monster.

He had so much to do, he had to beat his sister in one game of sacks, reach the top of the ranks, not get eaten and infected by a giant werewolf.

He looked at the creature once more, and realized that it was the same size as him. He flew all the way to the top of the mountain and swooped down, hoping the wolf wouldn't reach his altitude.

Suddenly, Snowstorm felt himself fall down a hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

Once he fell down, he found himself in a crystal cave.

"Wow," he exclaimed.

It was nice and cold, exactly like his home, the Ice Kingdom. It was a cave with collections of many abandoned items from the Ice, Sky, and Leaf Kingdoms. But in the middle of it, there was a glove-looking thing that he could fit little small stones into.

"What the heck is this?" he asked out loud.

Now he was out of breath, but the cold was helping a lot.

I hope I can go back home after this, he thought.

He rested a few minutes and then flew up to the hole to make sure the monster wasn't there.

The coast is clear, he thought. I better get back quick. My animus ceremony is in 2 days, and I have to give something, even if I hate the queen. Plus, I'm just 5 ranks away from being at the top of the first circle!

He flew out of the hole and started flying back.

"OWWWWWWWWWW! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed, pain surging through him.

The monster had snuck up on him and bit him.

He dove back down the hole. He heard the monster struggling to fit through the hole, and tried to catch his breath.

However, it was only a few seconds after that he could realize the werewolf had fallen down the hole along with him.

I really hope this thing works, he thought, as he grabbed the thing that looked like a glove, put it on his right talon, and pointed it at the werewolf.

"AAAAAAAH!" Snowstorm screamed, as he sucked up the power of the werewolf's soul, angry and fierce.

This must be what they call a gauntlet, he thought.

While he powered up the gauntlet to save his life, he felt himself turning into a WereWing, and then another gauntlet appeared in his talons.

When Snowstorm slipped it on his left talon, words appeared on it.

"Continue my legacy. I believe in you. You can rule the world. Find the stones. You are my reincarnation," it said.

Then, suddenly, a glowing stone appeared in one of the slots in the new gauntlet.

The words, "Here, take this. It is the animus stone, the only one that I could keep," gleamed across the gauntlet.

Suddenly, Snowstorm started to faint.

Why me, why this? He fainted into the darkness hoping he would wake up again…


	2. Chapter 1: Lavender

**Part 1: The transformation  
**  
Chapter One: Lavender

Lavender hurried to help a patient in the waiting room.

Her mother was the Rainwings best healer and her father is an unknown dragon, but her mother said she has only seen him once and he flew off west to an unknown path.

Lavender was odd because of the flowers on her back that can magically heal people.

The patient said "Hi, can I get some herbs or flowers? I got hit by some venom."

Lavender's mom came through the door and said, "Let me take care of Passionfruit and you can go send the queen some magical flowers of yours."

Lavender walked out and headed for the queen's palace.

Everyone talked behind her back and everyone stared at her because she was not a usual RainWing. Whenever she was nearby, they always stopped what they were doing and ran off to have some sun time.

Lavender finally reached the queen's palace and then gave her the flowers.

"Lavender, I know that you are not an ordinary RainWing and that other dragons talk behind your back. I hope that you aren't angered by their hurtful words. I know that you have never hit anyone with your venom before, but please don't lose your temper. The last thing we need right now is a dragon going psycho," the queen said with a sly smirk on her face.

Lavender knew the queen hated her and was jealous of her because of Lavender's healing powers.

Then, the queen said "Oh, Lavender can you bring this knife to your mother for uhhhh…. Surgeries?"

Lavender cautiously approached the queen and accepted the knife and said "ooookay?"

Just as Lavender turned around the queen gasped and yelled "GUARDS! LAVENDER IS TRYING TO KILL MEEEE!"

Lavender swiveled around and guards came bursting into the crown room.

Lavender desperately said, "wait, no!" but it was useless.

The guards tackled her and she couldn't do anything.

Thoughts came spilling into Lavender's head _Is this the end for me? No, I need to escape or else I will die from the queen's lies. But, how-how do I escape? I can't use my venom on them, they closed my snout!_

__Her eyesight blurred, everything blurred.

The queen yells muffled, her breathing slowed, the Guards panting and… and her eyes fell on the queen's necklace, _yes that's it.  
_With her remaining strength, she broke free, snatched the necklace, and ran out of the rain kingdom but stayed in the Rainforest.  
_I need to hide,_ she thought,_ but at least I have this_.

She looked down at the necklace and saw the Rain stone and closed her talons around it.


	3. Chapter 2: Snowstorm

**Chapter Two: Snowstorm  
**  
Snowstorm woke up in a cave that he didn't recognize.

_What's going on?_

He looked down at his talons and then he remembered everything that had happened.

The huge werewolf, the gauntlet, the stone.

It was all a mystery to him.

He decided to go outside since it had become day time.

As he flew out of the cave, he saw a few dragons.

He decided to test this stone thingy.

He pointed it at them and then suddenly, they turned into huge, vengeful, ghosts.

"Oops! I didn't mean that!"

Then he saw words appear on one of the gauntlets: _Don't worry, they'll be back to normal soon. The only reason that happened this time is because I cursed it to do so.  
_Snowstorm thought that that was kind of weird.

But when he looked up, he saw the ghosts coming after him.

"I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" he screamed.

"You.. killed….us.." one of them muttered.

"Whoa… fourth moons and fireballs! You guys can still talk? That's so cool!" Snowstorm said.

"Your…voice...is...hurting...me…"

"You mad?"

"What...do...you...think...sixth...circle...dragon...who...slays...innocent...dragons?"

"Ok, now you made me mad too, and by the way, I'm an animus at the top of the first circle," Snowstorm said, feeling insulted.

"Ha...well...not...for...long...fool...we'll slay...you...first…"

Then, suddenly, a ghost bit him from behind.

"Owwwwwwww! Noooo! Someone help me! Please!" Snowstorm yelled.

Then his gauntlet vibrated, and another message showed up on it. _Suck up their souls, just like you did with the wolf_, it said.  
"Here goes nothing," Snowstorm said, as he pointed the gauntlet at the ghosts.

_I seriously hope this will end soon so that I can get back to my old life again_, Snowstorm thought, as he fainted for the second time in 2 days.

Images popped up inside Snowstorm's head: blood, three unique dragons under the moonlight, darkness slowly swallowing the images inside his head. He saw himself fly into the darkness.

"NO! NOOO" Snowstorm screamed at himself, but it was no use.

A voice inside his head said, "Think about what we could do. Collect the stones and rule the world, my fellow soon-to-be DeathWing."

Finally an image of Snowstorm with all of the Stones of Power.

Snowstorm awoke panting and exhausted and staring into two menacing orange-red eyes.

Then, Snowstorm thought,_ not again._

And he felt fangs sink into his scales again.

_Why, why this again, why me?_

He had got bitten again.

His head screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO" as he transformed into a DeathWing, and could see nothing but darkness ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 3: Copper

**Chapter Three: Copper**

"Guards! Take this dragon to the prison!" yelled Queen Fennec.

"I have done nothing wrong!" Copper yelled.

"Just because I'm a hybrid that hatched from an animus-cursed blood-red egg doesn't mean that you can arrest me!" Copper said as the guards tried to tackle him.

"I'll spare your life if you give me the hybrid stone and the fire-proof stone," said the Queen.

"NEVER!" The MudWing-SandWing hybrid yelled as he kicked one of the guards right in the snout with his metallic foot.

As the next SandWing guard came, Copper swung his arm and hit the guard right in the eye with a metal talon. The third guard tried his luck from a safe distance away. The guard's fireball hit Copper right in the snout, but Copper didn't care.

_My fire-proof scales are the best_! he thought as he whipped the fourth guard with his tail which was made of metal.

Copper flew off right when he saw an opening, and then went over to his house.

"Come on. We need to get out of here," Copper told his metallic brother, Rust.

Rust said "Go, Copper! Fly to the Night Kingdom! I'll bail our parents out of jail and distract them."

"No, Rust, I need you to get out of here right now. It's not safe for you here," Copper replied.

"Come on, the guards are almost here. They're after you, not me," Rust said.

The sound of talons and armor clattering on the floor became louder and louder as time passed.

The guards came in and Rust shoved Copper out of the way, "NOOOOO" Copper screamed as he hit the wall.

He saw a guard with a spear and it was glowing red hot. Copper couldn't do anything as he watched his brother's metal scales get melted by the spear and him getting impaled.

"No!" Copper yelled as he rushed at the guard with the spear and took the spear and slit him in half.

"Arghhhhhhh"! Copper raged and suddenly all the guards were getting choked, Copper was controlling the metal and squeezing the guards to death. He then left and flew away to the southwestern part of the Sand Kingdom. Tears were rolling down his eyes as he stopped to rest.

"It should have been ME! Why, why?" He said as he mourned for his brother. He roared as loud as he could, scaring all the scorpions out of the area.

"I will make a home for unwanted or outlawed dragons to stay and have peace. I'll have it so that it will welcome anyone," he murmured to himself. With the glowing red spear he carved the words "For my fallen brother, Rust" on his left arm as he set out to make the beginnings of what today in Pyrrhia is called The Scorpion Den.


	5. Chapter 4: Snowstorm

**Chapter Four: Snowstorm**

Snowstorm found himself looking at shadow of him, but it was radiating with darkness.

The shadow said to Snowstorm "Yesssss, you are my successor. Follow me and I can show you what you can do."

Snowstorm looked and saw his reflection and stumbled backwards "wh-what?"

He wasn't an Icewing's pale blue anymore, he was jet black with blood red spikes on his back and neck.

The shadow turned around and calmly said "Ahhhh, I forgot to mention that and your powers".

It said "If you get all of the power stones, you can have the venom barbed tail of a Sandwing, fireproof scales of a Mudwing, the camouflage scales of a Rainwing, mind reading like a Nightwing, gills and a strong tail like a Seawing, firescales like a skywing, leafspeak like a Leafwing, flamesilk like a Beetlewing, intensified frostbreath, stronger than any Icewing, your current powers, unlimited immortality, and of course enhanced animus powers since you are already an animus. Then with all of the tribe stones, you can create a whole tribe of your kind and you can rule the world. No bossy queen to give you orders anymore. You currently have super-strength, slightly limited immortality, super-speed, slightly intensified frostbreath, venomous stingers that can come out of your wrist, and firescales on your talons. You can enable and disable these at any time. These are all currently enabled."

"Take away the firescales," Snowstorm said. "Ok, it's disabled," the shadow said, and Snowstorm woke up and he looked at his talons and saw what happened in the dream… he was not an Icewing.

_Huh, this is pretty cool. I guess I'm a Deathwing now, so I need a new name. From today, I shall be known as The DeathWing, and everyone shall fear me, _he thought_. But this is not enough. I need to go and get those queens to bow to me, to get everyone to bow to me and my new tribe that I will create. I guess it's time to find the stones. Then, my reign will begin, and I'll make sure it'll last forever. No one can stop me now._


	6. Chapter 5: Fatebringer

Chapter Five: Fatebringer

Fatebringer couldn't see straight.

Visions upon visions tried to take over every inch of his mind. He could see dragons dying, an animus IceWing getting bitten and turning into a Deathwing, the assembled stones of power, a metallic SandWing-MudWing hybrid, a RainWing with flowers on her back, a whole tribe of upgraded Deathwings, a second continent, and Fatebringer sacrificing himself.

He put them into neat piles in his mind, where he could just look at them at any time he wanted to.

He wasn't just any Nightwing who could see the future. He could see every single possible future, for 5000 years. And yet, most of them didn't even go up to 100 years into the future, they just stopped into darkness, which scared Fatebringer. He could sort visions in his mind, look into the future, call visions off, and reach into his mind for a vision.

In every single vision, he could see not one dragon in the next 5000 years who could match his prophetic powers. Even that dragon called Clearsight who would be born in about 2500 years couldn't match his powers, and she was the only dragon who's prophetic powers could even come anywhere near his.

And that Darkstalker guy - not at all. Not even close.

When Fatebringer finally got home, he warned his mother, Starspeaker. "Mom, please just believe me, there's going to be a huge disaster!" He said.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine," she replied.

"Fine, if you won't believe me, I'll just tell everyone else!" and Fatebringer stormed out to warn his fellow Nightwings.

No one listened, not even one dragon.

"I'll just take this to the queen," he said to himself.

Once he arrived at the palace, he marched up to the queen and said, "There is going to be a disaster in the near future. We have to defeat the Deathwing. I'm telling you, your majesty. It's true. It's in ALL of my visions!"

Then, Queen Starhunter said "What even is a Deathwing? You mean the one from those legends from a long time ago? I'm sure there is no Deathwing. Even if there is, we can beat him. We ARE the Nightwings, after all, and we lose to no one. Guards, take this psychotic dragon far away and make sure he never comes back into my kingdom again!"

"What! No! Noooo! Why? Don't! What did I even do wrong, anyway? You'll regret this, Queen Starhunter! The DeathWing will take your stones, and you won't be able to do anything about it! Help! NOOOO! Someone help!" Fatebringer shouted helplessly as he was thrown out of the Night Kingdom, and into the Sand Kingdom, by the guards.

_This is my only hope now_, Fatebringer thought, looking down at the prophecy stone that he always kept with him.

Fatebringer stood up and walked a bit, but then he fell down, right in front of a den that had appeared in his visions multiple times.

Fatebringer's head was hurting as he spat out a prophecy: "_The second DeathWing has arrived, 2 dragons shall fall, or else the tribes will not survive, and Darkness will rule all. The stones will unite, unless the RainWing wins the fight. The Darkness shall sleep 5 times, and then the world will be lost. To stop the DeathWing's crimes, the price shall be a huge cost. Death and destruction will rule or sleep, the key to all are the stones we keep. Find the great land of 8Nation, beware the world for this is The Creation._"

Suddenly, a metallic dragon from his visions stumbled into view, as the prophecy left his mouth. He saw a Rainwing with flowers on her back, flying in from the east, who was also in a lot of his visions. Finishing the prophecy, Fatebringer fainted into darkness.


	7. Chapter 6: Snowstorm

Part 2: The stones

Chapter Six: Snowstorm

_Ah, yes, time to rule! _Snowstorm thought as he stood up tall, wondering which stone to get first._ Hmm, the Leaf Kingdom is pretty close to here. I guess I'll go and steal their stones! _

Snowstorm had never been to another kingdom before, so he was kind of excited.

He flew off eagerly as he set off to find the leafspeak and leaf stones. He was there in a heartbeat, as the leaf kingdom was close, and his new super-speed and his eagerness helped him fly extremely fast.

As he landed, he saw an adult Leafwing, walking around.

"Hey, you! Take me to Queen Acacia!" Snowstorm said to the Leafwing.

"Who are you, strange dragon?"

"That's none of your business, thank you very much now can you TAKE ME TO YOUR QUEEN RIGHT NOW?" Snowstorm shouted.

"I need to know who you are first, sorry. Queen Acacia's orders. I need to know who you are first before you can see her." The Leafwing said.

"Fine, very well then. I am the DeathWing." Snowstorm replied.

"The WHAT?" The Leafwing shouted, startled.

"I said, I'm the DeathWing. Now lead me to Queen Acacia, will you?"

"Ummmm… what IS a DeathWing exactly?" The confused Leafwing said.

"It's what I am. Now can you hurry and take me to your queen?"

"Fine but don't kill her or try to kill her, please. Queen Acacia is a great queen, and from what I gather, you kill other dragons, right?"

"Whether I kill her or not will be based on her actions. Now take me to her!"

"Okay, DeathWing, I'll lead you to her," the Leafwing said as he flew off toward the palace.

_Huh, this is pretty cool,_ Snowstorm thought as he entered the Leafwing palace for the first time ever in his life.

The Leafwing guided him through multiple halls of plants and trees, until finally, he stopped inside a large room, full of plants and vines.

Snowstorm saw a Leafwing on a throne.

_This is probably the throne room, and that is most likely Queen Acacia, right? _Snowstorm thought to himself.

"This is the Leafwing queen, Queen Acacia," the Leafwing who guided him said, gesturing to the dragon on the throne.

"Queen Acacia, this dragon calls himself the DeathWing. He says that he would like to talk to you about something," the Leafwing said to his queen.

"State your business, DeathWing," Queen Acacia said.

"I would like something from you," Snowstorm replied.

"And what exactly is it that you want?" the Queen asked.

"That, or rather the stone that's in it, along with the leafspeak stone," Snowstorm said to the queen, gesturing to her necklace that held the leaf stone.

"And why do you even need these stones in the first place? What meaning do they give you? How will they help you? Listen, DeathWing. I need these stones to control my tribe and make sure that they thrive. Without these, our tribe will lose its core and its meaning. Unless you have an extremely good reason why you need them, I cannot give them to you," Queen Acacia told Snowstorm.

_Remember that you don't need these stones once they are all assembled,_ Snowstorm, said a guiding voice in his head. "Once I am done with the stones, I will return them to you, and I will help your tribe grow, but only if you agree to lend them to me and cooperate," Snowstorm told her.

"And if I don't?" Queen Acacia asked with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Then I destroy you and the rest of your tribe," Snowstorm replied softly so that only the queen could hear him.

"Oh, and what makes you think you can?"

"Hmm… let me think… nothing but my super-strength, super-speed, venomous stingers, animus powers, slightly intensified frostbreath, slightly limited immortality, and firescales on my talons, which can all be enabled and disabled at any time," Snowstorm said, with a sly smile on his face.

"Very well then, DeathWing, I shall give you the stones, but you better keep your promise," the Queen sighed, giving him the stones.

"Thank you, Queen Acacia. I shall repay you as soon as I am done with these stones," Snowstorm told Queen Acacia, while putting the Leaf stone inside of one of the slots in the empty gauntlet, and putting the leafspeak stone inside of the slot next to the animus stone in the other gauntlet.

"And when exactly is that?"

"That depends on how cooperative the other queens are," Snowstorm said. "Well then, it has been nice to meet you, your majesty. Farewell, Queen Acacia. I shall see you again," Snowstorm said to Queen Acacia as he turned to leave.

"Good luck, DeathWing. Don't you dare lose my stones though," Queen Acacia said, waving at him as he left.

_Huh, that wasn't so bad. I hope the other queen will be just as cooperative as Queen Acacia. Hmm… where shall I head next? Oh! I guess the Beetle Kingdom then since it's by far the closest. Well, actually, the Sky kingdom might be closer, but I don't want to deal with those firescaled guys right now. Ok, Beetle Kingdom it is!_ Snowstorm thought, as he headed off toward his next stone.


	8. Chapter 7: Lavender

Chapter 7: Lavender

Lavender could hear the leaves rustling and everything was mostly silent.

In her talons was the Rain stone, and this meant that her tribe's fate was in her talons.

"Was this a mistake?" she asked herself, as more and more questions started flooding her mind.

Suddenly, a tranquilizer dart grazed her right wing.

_Oh no, they found me_, she thought. She turned around, but she saw nothing.

"I know you're there! You don't need to have to camo-"

A scout jumped out of nowhere and tackled her. Many more joined in, and soon she was scarred all over and bleeding.

_I have no choice. This is the only way that I can survive,_ Lavender thought, as she slashed and kicked at the scouts.

She fought hard, and finally she was making some progress.

She stumbled back as a scout staggered backward and fell to the ground. The rest of the scouts came shooting out of the trees and flying toward her. One dragon pounded her snout and Lavender was sent flying backwards.

"Hahahaha, give up, you weird, annoying, traitorous dragon, you need to admit that you can't ever win against me or anyone. You're a HEALER, and you need to learn that healers can't fight," a dragon said.

Lavender looked up and saw that the RainWing queen had said it.

She kicked Lavender back and said "Why are you struggling? You are defea- arghhhhh!" _This is the only way. I'm sorry, everyone! Please, please forgive me!_ Lavender thought as she sprayed venom all over the queen and drowned the queen with venom.

Then she started flying west, far, far, away from all of the Rainforest.

"Help! Guys! Someone help the queen! She's dying!"

"I need to test if my venom can burn away Lavender's venom!"

"_Hisssssssss_"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!You're burning me, not the venom! Stop it! Help me! Someone please just help me right now! Or just call the healers! Make sure they get here as quick as they can!" yelled the queen.

"Healers! The queen needs help! She got venom sprayed all over her!" a guard yelled.

"They can't hear you! I'll go get them!" a dragon yelled.

"No, I'LL go and get them!" yelled another.

"What? No! That's not fair! I came up with the idea of getting them! I was the one who realized that they can't hear us because they're too far away!"

"But I'm better at flying than you, so it would be quicker for me to go!"

"Oh, yeah? That's definitely not true!"

"Well then, let's race to see who's better at flying. It's going to be me!"

"Sure. Fly to that tree and back, ok? Ready, go!"

"Hey, that's not fair! I wasn't ready!"

"But I said ready AND THEN go! Stop making excuses!"

"I'm not! Stop cheating!"

"What do you mean? You're the one who's cheating! You said that it's not fair when it WAS fair!"

"That's not true!"

"JUST GO AND GET THE HEALERS! SOMEONE DO IT!" a guard yelled, angry that the 2 dragons were arguing over a simple thing like who was better at flying, when their queen was dying.

_The guards are too distracted by the queen to realize that I'm gone. I might be able to make it! But where should I even go? she thought. I heard that there's a place in the southwestern Sand Kingdom for strange dragons who ran away from their homes to hide in, so I guess I'll go there. I mean, there's probably no where else that will accept me._

She saw the mountains pass by below her, and finally she could not hear the RainWings anymore.

She flew just high enough to avoid Agate Mountain, the tallest mountain in all of Pyrrhia.

_Wow, that is REALLY tall!_

She saw the Beetle Kingdom pass by. She saw a strange dragon who was red and black flying towards the palace, from what seemed like the Leaf Kingdom.

At last, the Sand Kingdom came into view. She flew west and saw two figures in the distance.

_I must fly past them, they could be a threat to me,_ she thought.

Then she remembered the sleep dart that grazed her wing.

_Oh no! NO! NOOOOO, I can't fall here! NOOOOO!_ Lavender thought, and then she went barreling out of the sky and crashed right in front of the figures.

Dazed, Lavender looked up and saw a metallic dragon and an unconscious Nightwing, who was lying down on the ground in front of the metallic dragon.

The metallic dragon smiled and said "Hi, I'm Copper and this is a fainted Nightwing who just came here and for some reason just randomly said this really creepy prophecy in a really creepy voice, like, 10 seconds ago!"


	9. Chapter 8: Snowstorm

Chapter Eight: Snowstorm

Snowstorm saw the beetle kingdom come into view. He saw a strange RainWing with flowers on her back, and silk all over the place.

As he flew nearer, he realized that silk made up most of the palace. He could see that some of the silk was red, which he assumed was made of flamesilk. He flew right in front of the palace.

"Can I go inside the palace?" Snowstorm asked the guards.

_No point having a meaningless battle,_ he thought.

"Why are you here?" asked one of the guards, in a grumpy tone.

"I would like to meet with Queen Stag," he replied calmly.

"Very well. We shall escort you there." The guards started walking and Snowstorm followed.

Finally, he saw the throne and the queen, who had glowing wrists for some reason.

"Hello there. State your business and your name, will you?" Queen Stag asked Snowstorm as he entered the throne room.

"I am the DeathWing, and I would like the beetle and Flamesilk Stones," Snowstorm told the queen.

"Most definitely NOT! Why would you even need those?" The queen said to Snowstorm.

"I will give them back to you after I am done," Snowstorm replied, keeping calm.

"You did not answer my last question. Why do you need the stones?" Queen Stag asked angrily.

"I will need them to rule the world and if you don't give me the stones, I will take them and make sure your tribe is wiped out once and for all," Snowstorm told her.

"Guards! Take him away and then kill him!" The queen told the guards, while spraying flamesilk onto Snowstorm.

The flamesilk burned him, but Snowstorm pulled it off and started fighting the guards and the queen. Snowstorm punched one of them in the snout, but suddenly a searing pain shot through his head. He looked down and saw a BeetleWing's venomous stinger embedded in his body.

"Owww!" he screamed, the pain building every second.

_I need to activate all of my powers. Now!_ Snowstorm thought, and suddenly his talons were blazing with fire.

He punched a guard right in the wing, and he grabbed another's tail. "Ahhhh! Help! I'm burning! NOOOO!" they screamed, as the flames spread across their body. Snowstorm stabbed them with the venomous stingers that came out of his wrist, increasing their shouts of pain and agony. "OW! AHHHHHH! What was that?" Snowstorm screamed, suddenly in pain.

Then he saw what had happened.

One of the guards had used their venomous stingers on him! Snowstorm turned around, swinging his talon extremely fast. It hit the guard in the eye, and they screamed.

"Noooooooo! Why? I need help!" The guards shouted.

Snowstorm turned toward Queen Stag.

"Give me the stones now, will you?" he asked the queen.

She replied with a blast of venom and flamesilk. Snowstorm hurt all over.

_I can't lose now! I'll have to endure the pain,_ Snowstorm thought. _I need to test these stones._ Snowstorm activated the Leafspeak Stone, and then thought, _I need to get the Beetle Stone and the Flamesilk Stone._

Suddenly, a swarm of vines came out of nowhere, knocked the queen out, and took the stones. They carried the stones straight to Snowstorm. _Huh, that's interesting. I guess it gives me leafspeak now,_ Snowstorm thought. Snowstorm fell over as a dragon barreled into him.

The dragon wrapped Snowstorm's body in flamesilk. Snowstorm activated the animus stone. _Deactivate his flamesilk,_ thought Snowstorm, pointing the gauntlet at the dragon who had rammed him. As the glow faded from the dragon's wrists, the flamesilk around Snowstorm turned into normal silk. _Deactivate my firescales,_ Snowstorm thought, and he felt his talons instantly cool down. _Yeah, that feels nice and cool like my home! Oh wait, I can't get out of this silk web now!_ Activating the Leaf Stone, Snowstorm thought, _Get me out of this silk!_

Suddenly, some LeafWings spawned, and then they took away all of the silk that was around Snowstorm.

"Thanks, LeafWings!" Snowstorm said, and then the LeafWings disappeared. Snowstorm quickly put the Beetle Stone into the gauntlet.

He quickly flew out of the palace and saw that the Beetle Kingdom was a complete mess.

BeetleWings were scattered all over the place, screaming in terror and running away from the palace, and away from the Kingdom. The whole place was a wreck. _Did I cause all of this? No, it can't be me! Well, I guess I can use fear to my advantage. It'll make collecting stones easier,_ thought Snowstorm, and he flew off, far away from the Kingdom that deep down inside, he knew he had destroyed.


	10. Chapter 9: Fatebringer

Chapter Nine: Fatebringer

Fatebringer woke up on a bed in an unfamiliar place.

He looked into his visions and realized that he was inside of the den that he had seen.

It was called the Scorpion Den, and it had been built by that metallic dragon. He quickly got out of his bed to talk to the metallic dragon and the RainWing that had flowers on her back. He saw the 2 of them talking.

"Um, hi guys!" Fatebringer said to them.

"Hi, I'm Lavender, a former RainWing healer. The flowers on my back can magically heal dragons, and they also create healing potions. I'm also the keeper of the Rain Stone," The RainWing said.

"Oh, cool! I'm Fatebringer by the way. I'm the keeper of the Prophecy Stone, and I can see the future and stuff. In fact, I'm the NightWing's best seer! Well, I used to be. Until they kicked me out," Fatebringer sighed.

"Oh, I'm Copper, a MudWing-SandWing hybrid. I'm the keeper of the hybrid and Fire-proof Stones, and I have fire-proof scales and my egg was animus-cursed so that I'd become metallic. My brother was too, except he didn't have the firescales, so he died protecting me…" Copper said, suddenly getting sad.

"Really? He must have been really brave," Fatebringer said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, he was," Copper replied, still sad.

"Anyway, what's this den thing doing here in the middle of the desert?" Fatebringer asked, changing the topic.

"I made it as a home for dragons who are outlawed or unwanted to stay in. It's pretty big, isn't it?" Copper asked them.

"Yeah, this thing is huge! I could bring a whole tribe of dragons in here, and we'd probably still have room for more!" Lavender said.

"I'll second that," Fatebringer agreed. Suddenly, a searing pain shot through Fatebringer's head, with images of the future with it.

He fell to the ground, clutching his head. He saw the DeathWing stealing the Beetle Stone and the Flamesilk Stone. He saw two stones in the right gauntlet, and three on the left. _Stop, stop!_ He thought, and finally the pain ceased and the visions stopped.

"Are you okay?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah… just a vision.." Fatebringer replied, still dazed from the pain.

"You were muttering something. It sounded like that prophecy you said yesterday," Copper told him.

"I was? Was it like this?" Fatebringer said, and then echoed the prophecy that he had said the day before. "_The second DeathWing has arrived, 2 dragons shall fall, or the tribes will not survive, and Darkness will rule all. The stones will unite, unless the RainWing wins the fight. The Darkness shall sleep 4 times, and then the world will be lost. To stop the DeathWing's crimes, the price shall be a huge cost. Death and destruction will rule or sleep, the key to all are the stones we keep. Find the great land of 8Nation, beware the world for this is The Creation._"

"Yes! It was just like that!" Lavender exclaimed.

"So, we have to decipher this prophecy. First of all, what is the DeathWing?" Copper asked.

"It's a jet black dragon that has blood-red spikes on his back. He has super-speed, super-strength, slightly intensified frostbreath, He wants to collect the stones of power so that he can upgrade himself into an upgraded DeathWing, and then create a whole tribe of upgraded DeathWing that are loyal to him, and will rule the world," Fatebringer replied. "Wait, what did you just say?" Copper asked.

"I think I saw a dragon like that when I was passing by the Beetle Kingdom," Lavender said.

"Really? That's bad news. He might head to the Rain Kingdom next. Or the Night Kingdom or Sand Kingdom," Fatebringer said.

"Let's hope he comes to the Sand Kingdom or the Night Kingdom, so that we can stop him," Copper said.

"According to my visions, he's headed here, to the Sand Kingdom," Fatebringer said.

"Then let's get him," Copper said.

"Ok, if we were to attack him, we definitely need a plan, unless we want to lose, which we obviously don't," Lavender said.

"We can't just go up to him and attack him right away, can we? I say that we should ambush him," Copper said.

"So we just wait for him to pass us, and then sneak up on him later?" Lavender asked. "Yeah. That'll work, I think," Copper said.

"We should try to be quiet though, or he'll hear us and notice he's being followed," Fatebringer said.

"Ok, so we should do that. Also, who here has a knife, or is good with knives?" Copper asked.

"That would be me," Fatebringer replied.

"Then you can attack first," said Copper.

"He's reaching here in 2 hours, everyone. Let's do this," Fatebringer said, as he started combat training with Copper and Lavender.


	11. Chapter 10: Snowstorm

Chapter Ten: Snowstorm

_I'd rather not deal with some venomous spit right now,_ Snowstorm thought, as he headed west towards the Sand Kingdom, avoiding the Rain Kingdom. He reached there quickly, and saw a den that was lying there in the middle of the desert, but he decided not to approach it. As he headed towards the heart of the Sand Kingdom, he saw a SandWing guard.

"Take me to your queen," Snowstorm said to the guard.

"Nope, not today," the guard said.

_Activate my firescales,_ Snowstorm thought, and yelled, "I said, TAKE ME TO YOUR QUEEN!"

"Yo… chill… fine… sure…" the SandWing guard said, surprised and afraid of Snowstorm's firescales.

Snowstorm deactivated them after the guard agreed, as they served no purpose other than to intimidate the guard.

"Lead the way, will you?" Snowstorm asked. "Ya, sur-" "OH NO YOU DON'T!" a voice yelled out of nowhere, drowning out the guard's voice.

"AHHHHHH!" Snowstorm yelled, pain surging through his body. He looked down and saw a knife impaled in his heart. Snowstorm turned to face his attacker, when suddenly he got hit right in the face with a full blast of venom.

"NOOOO! AHHHHHHHHH! HELP!" Snowstorm yelled, his face burning with rage and RainWing venom. He suddenly felt himself getting hit over and over again with metal. "NO! STOP! What did I ever do wrong?" Snowstorm said, still blinded by the venom.

"Hmmmm… let me think… you only took 2 tribe stones, 2 power stones. Oh! And you're also trying to get the rest so that you can become an upgraded DeathWing and create a whole tribe of upgraded DeathWings, who'll rule the world! That doesn't seem like you did anything wrong, or that your planning to do something wrong, does it?" his attacker, who's voice sounded like a male NightWing, yelled sarcastically.

_Wait… didn't he have venomous spit though? Is he a hybrid, or are there multiple dragons?_ He thought as he activated the Leafspeak Stone. _Tie my attacker up!_ He thought, his vision returning. Suddenly his vision went black again as he got hit in the face by a fireball.

"AHHHH!" the NightWing voice screamed. "I'm tied up! HELP!" "Here, I got you, Fatebringer," another male voice said.

"Thanks, Copper," said the NightWing voice, who Snowstorm assumed was named Fatebringer.

"Any time, bro!" said the other voice, who apparently was called Copper.

_Wait… Copper? That's not a common tribe name! _Snowstorm thought, confused. Then he felt another blast of venom. He took a few more blasts of venom to his body and was able to pinpoint the RainWing's location. Still blinded, he shot a blast of slightly intensified frostbreath at where he thought the RainWing was.

"Lavender! Are you okay?" Snowstorm heard Copper ask.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I can heal myself." Lavender said. Snowstorm shot another blast of intensified frostbreath at her.

"Hey, cut that out, or we'll finish you right here, DeathWing. Give up on getting the stones right now and we'll let you go," Fatebringer said from behind Snowstorm.

"Nope, not today," Snowstorm replied.

Fatebringer snorted and stabbed Snowstorm's heart.

"OWW! STOP!" Snowstorm yelled, blasting frostbreath aimlessly.

One blast seemed to have hit Fatebringer though, and he started screaming.

"AHHH! HELP!" he screamed, shooting fireballs at Snowstorm.

Snowstorm turned his back towards the fireballs, because he had regained his vision and didn't want to lose it again.

"Fatebringer! Are you okay? Here, take some healing potions," Lavender said.

Snowstorm spun around and saw a metal talon heading straight for his snout.

"WHAT?" He shouted, as the talon hit his face. He fell down face-first into the sand.

He quickly got up and blasted frostbreath at the metallic dragon who he realized was Copper. _These are the 3 unique dragons from my weird vision! _Snowstorm thought, startled at the sight of them. _This is no time for being startled. I need to attack them!_ Snowstorm activated his firescales, and started running towards Fatebringer.

Suddenly, Copper jumped in front of Fatebringer and right into Snowstorm's path.

As Snowstorm crashed into him, the ice that hit Copper before melted. _What? How? I have firescales! Fire's supposed to be able to melt his metallic scales, not just the ice on them! _thought Snowstorm.

Then, Copper smirked and proudly said, "I was hatched from a blood red egg."

_He's a MudWing? Ok then, deactivate my firescales, _Snowstorm said to the voice in his mind.

"Then this will do the job," Snowstorm said to Copper menacingly.

Snowstorm then coated half of Copper's body with his intensified frostbreath. After freezing Copper, Snowstorm kicked him in the stomach. "CHINK!" Copper's now freezing metallic scales started cracking.

"Copper! Run, or he'll kill you in 2 seconds! It happens in every future where you don't run!" Fatebringer shouted, and Copper started running.

Fatebringer then blasted a fireball at Snowstorm, which was perfectly in his path. It hit him spot on, but he turned around at the last second. _Oh no, I think that NightWing can see into the future._ _I enchant myself so that Fatebringer can't track me in his visions, and can't see where I am in his foresight, no matter what he tries,_ Snowstorm thought. _I need to finish off Copper._

As Snowstorm approached, he was suddenly struck by a spear.

"What!? How?" Snowstorm said as he crawled away.

He looked up and saw a young bounty hunter Sandwing.

Slowly the mysterious Sandwing said, "I was sent to get a metallic dragon, and he must be taken alive….."

"I'm sorry, SandWing, but as far as I'm concerned, I'll kill any dragon who tries to kill me," Snowstorm said.

"Okay, fine. How about this. Take me to your queen, and I'll let you take him away. Also, who are you?" Snowstorm asked.

"I am Harenae, son of the great assassin Arenae. I shall accept your offer, but do not break it. Follow me," the SandWing said.

_Pfft, I don't even want to mess with those 3 right now, so I'll break that offer and there won't be anything you can do about it, Harenae, _Snowstorm thought. When Snowstorm finally reached the palace, he was too eager to get the stones that he flew past the SandWing and right before the throne.

"Hello there, Queen Fennec," Snowstorm said, bowing his head to the queen of the SandWings.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here, you mysterious dragon?" Queen Fennec said defiantly to Snowstorm. "I am the DeathWing, and I am here to ask you for the sand and Venom Stones," Snowstorm replied.

"The WHAT? Did you just say the SAND AND Venom StoneS? No way! I will guard these with my life!" The Queen yelled.

_We'll see about that after I destroy your Kingdom,_ Snowstorm thought, amused.

"Do as I ask, Queen Fennec, or I'll take the stones from your dead body, and I mean it," Snowstorm told her.

"Security! Take him away!" Queen Fennec yelled, pointing her tail at Snowstorm.

The guards came rushing in with flaming spears.

_Activate all of my powers,_ Snowstorm thought, as he pushed a guard, setting her on fire.

"Help! Medic!" the guard yelled.

Snowstorm sent her screaming with a firescale punch to the snout. Snowstorm then used his intensified frostbreath on another guard, who blocked it with a fireball, not seeing the venomous stinger that was coming straight for his neck.

"AHHHH!" he yelled, the stinger from Snowstorm's wrist still in his neck.

_Disable my stingers,_ Snowstorm thought, not able to get the stinger out.

The stingers disappeared at once. Snowstorm moved away from the dragon, and then thought, _Enable my venomous stingers, and all of my powers. _

The venomous stingers instantly reappeared. He quickly punched another guard with his firescales, but got knocked to the ground by a tail-sweep from one of the SandWings. He felt a huge burst of pain in his stomach, and saw that two of the SandWing guards had stabbed him with their venomous tail barbs. Snowstorm rapidly grabbed one dragon's tail in his talons, and it quickly caught fire. The guard screamed and leaped off of him. Snowstorm then stabbed the other guard with a venomous stinger.

"OWW!" the guard screamed, instantly jumping off Snowstorm and crumbling to the ground.

Snowstorm got up, ignoring the pain, and blasted intensified frostbreath aimlessly, while rotating. He hit quite a few guards, freezing most of them to death. He looked at the queen, and saw that she was running away from him, and was about to escape from the palace.

_Leafspeak Stone, send cactuses to immobilize her,_ Snowstorm thought, activating the stone. Suddenly, cactuses emerged from the ground, right beneath the queen, and the queen's scales were punctured by them. Snowstorm kicked her to the ground and impaled her with the stinger from his wrist. He then blasted her with intensified frostbreath.

"Please, stop! I'll give you the stones! Just leave me alone…" the queen said, and her voice trailed off and fainted.

_Thanks, Leafspeak Stone,_ Snowstorm thought, and the cactuses taking the stones from her talons Snowstorm flew out of the palace and began flying south towards the Night Kingdom. _What must be done is inevitable. There is no room for pity,_ Snowstorm thought, pushing back the guilt that was tugging at his heart.


	12. Chapter 11: Snowstorm

Chapter Eleven: Snowstorm

Snowstorm saw a SandWing walking below him, and instantly swooped down from the sky to meet him.

"How do you cure SandWing venom?" Snowstorm asked the anonymous SandWing as he landed.

"Wait, what?" The SandWing asked, appearing slightly surprised.

"I said, how do you cure SandWing venom?" Snowstorm asked the SandWing again.

"Oh, and why should I tell you, weird dragon? I don't even know who you are!" the SandWing said, in a mocking tone.

"JUST TELL ME RIGHT NOW, YOU INSOLENT SANDWING!" Snowstorm yelled, enraged by the SandWing's tone.

"Nope, not today!" the SandWing said, flying away from Snowstorm.

Snowstorm blasted intensified frostbreath at him, but the SandWing dodged it easily.

The Sandwing then proceeded to repeatedly blast fireballs at Snowstorm, with extremely precise aim.

Every fireball hit Snowstorm, and when he tried to dodge one, the others would go in his way and hit him, causing him to fall backwards into the first fireball. After hitting Snowstorm with 100 fireballs, the SandWing finally stopped, and Snowstorm fell down into the sand.

_Who is this dragon, and why is he so good at fighting?_ Snowstorm thought.

"Never underestimate the power of the one and only Arenae," the SandWing said.

"Wait… did you just say Arenae? You're Arenae? Like, THE Arenae? Like the super assassin who is the greatest warrior in all of Pyrrhia? Father of Harenae, the bounty hunter that I just met?" Snowstorm said, shocked.

"So you've heard of me. You're the dragon who lied to my son, aren't you? What exactly are you, strange dragon?" Arenae asked Snowstorm.

"I am the DeathWing," Snowstorm replied, struggling to get up.

"The DeathWing? Like that one from super long ago? From those legends?" asked Arenae.

He appeared to be curious but not afraid at all.

"No, that was my mentor. Well, technically I'm his reincarnation or something. I'm the second DeathWing," Snowstorm replied.

"Huh. So you want to rule the world, DeathWing?" Arenae asked.

"Yes, of course, that's what I was meant to do," Snowstorm replied.

"Oh, we'll see about that, DeathWing," Arenae said as he blasted a fireball at Snowstorm, who was still unable to get up.

Arenae then threw a knife at the Snowstorm, which hit Snowstorm's tail and pinned it to the ground.

"AHHHHH!" Snowstorm screamed, and blasted intensified frostbreath at Arenae, who blocked it with two fireballs.

_Leafspeak Stone, send cactuses to immobilize him,_ Snowstorm thought, trying to use the same move as before since it had worked so critically.

However, as the cactuses came out of the ground, Arenae leaped to the left, avoiding the cactuses completely.

_How did he know?_ Snowstorm thought, and then activated the Leaf Stone.

_Attack Arenae with as many dragons as you can,_ he thought, and blasted intensified frostbreath at Arenae, who leaped to the left again, avoiding the intensified frostbreath.

Suddenly, a whole army of LeafWings appeared in a layered circle around Arenae. There seemed to be about 200 of them, and they had all come from the stone.

Snowstorm watched as Arenae blasted fireballs while rotating, taking out the entire front line of LeafWings, which consisted of about 30 dragons. Arenae repeated the attack again, but this time 4 dragons came in close range and sacrificed themselves for their brethren, who were rushing in towards Arenae. Arenae did a full-circle tail-sweep, and knocked 40 dragons off their talons.

He then proceeded to stab the next wave of LeafWings rapidly with his tail, poisoning them and causing them to fall to the ground. He then blasted fireballs at the new wave that was approaching.

The number of LeafWings had decreased to about 80 LeafWings.

_Oh no, I need more dragons, they're about to lose! Leaf Stone, can you send more LeafWings?_ Thought Snowstorm, panicked.

_I'm sorry, Snowstorm, but I can't send any LeafWings right now since I am currently still in use. Once I am no longer in use, which is when you either call me off or all of the LeafWings die, you will still have to wait for 5 minutes for my stone to cool down. This is true for all stones,_ said a voice in his mind.

There were now only about 40 LeafWings left.

_Sand Stone, what can you do?_ Snowstorm thought.

_I can do what all the tribe stones can do, which is to spawn dragons. However, I can produce up to 500 dragons, which is much more than most of the other tribe stones,_ another voice in his head replied.

_Ok then, Sand Stone, send as many dragons as you can to attack Arenae,_ Snowstorm thought, as Arenae knocked the last LeafWing out.

Arenae blasted a fireball at Snowstorm that hit him right between the eyes.

"OWWW!" Snowstorm screamed, blinded from the light.

Snowstorm heard fireballs flying, and dragons screaming.

Snowstorm regained his vision and looked up at the battle.

He saw about 300 SandWings on the ground, which were next to the 200 LeafWings that had been taken out.

However, he saw that Arenae had not remained unscathed either.

Arenae had 2 gushing wounds, one in his neck and the other on his stomach. Arenae slashed at a SandWing with a knife, ignoring his wounds. He quickly took out the dragon, and stabbed another SandWing while slashing at yet another one. He then blasted fireballs while turning around in a circle, and finished off the move with a tail-sweep.

Looking around, Snowstorm realized that there were only 20 dragons left.

_Leaf Stone, are you ready?_ Snowstorm asked. _Not yet. I need 20 more seconds,_ the voice replied.

"AHHHHH! NOOOO!" Snowstorm screamed. He had been hit by a fireball again, this time in the neck. Arenae came closer and closer while repeatedly blasting fireballs at Snowstorm.

Finally, Arenae was right next to Snowstorm and stabbed Snowstorm with his venomous barbed tail.

"AHHHH! NOOO!" Snowstorm screamed, as his face got hit by yet another fireball. Snowstorm became blinded again, but felt a dagger stab him in the neck, and a venomous tail barb stab him twice. Snowstorm felt a final fireball hit him between the eyes, increasing his blindness, and then he blacked out into darkness.


	13. Chapter 12: Copper

**Part 3: The Rebellion **

**Chapter Twelve: Copper**

"Ahhhhh"! Copper collapsed on the ground, just in front of the Scorpion Den, groaning.

_Why does it hurt so much? _Copper said to himself.

Lavender and Fatebringer hurried over to Copper to see to his wounds.

"Hold still!" Lavender yelled.

"This will hurt a lot, but you have to stay still okay?" Fatebringer said.

Copper swallowed and gently nodded his head. Fatebringer was covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream. Copper closed his eyes and could hear the muffled voices of his fellow companions.

"Fatebringer, can you grab a flower on my back?" Lavender said.

"Uhhhhhh, sure, but which one?" Fatebringer asked.

"Any one you want," replied Lavender.

"Okay, what about this one? It reminds me of my home," Fatebringer said.

"No, it got hit by venom, Fatebringer!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Oh, how about this one?" Fatebringer asked.

"That will do," Lavender sighed.

"Are you ready?" Lavender asked Copper.

Copper opened his eyes. He saw that Lavender's face was dead serious.

"This is probably going to be the most painful thing you will experience," she said.

Copper closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then held it. A moment passed and he opened one eye and saw Lavender laughing and Fatebringer with a clueless look on his face.

"What? Uh, guys, what's happening?" Copper asked, uncertain of what was happening.

He looked down and saw that he was healed.

"Um… Lavender's laughing for some reason," Fatebringer said, looking puzzled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lavender was laughing and pointing at Copper. "You should have seen the look on your face!" she said between laughs.

"Um, so you tricked me?" Copper asked puzzled.

"Uhh, duh! You were sweating so hard! Also, my healing only heals, it doesn't hurt at all, unless I want it to," Lavender said, as if Copper already knew that.

"Wait, guys, where did the DeathWing go?" Copper asked.

"Don't worry I can just use my… WAIT WHAT? I can't see him in my foresight!" Fatebringer yelled.

"Why don't you try using the Prophecy Stone? Doesn't it give normal dragons the gift of prophecy, and prophetic dragons intensified prophecy powers, and dragons with intensified prophecy powers extreme prophecy powers?" Lavender asked.

"Yup that's right. Ok, Prophecy Stone, here we go!" Fatebringer exclaimed, activating the Prophecy Stone.

"NOOOO! IT DOESN'T WORK!" Fatebringer screamed.

"Don't worry, uhhhh, we can think of the most logical place he would go next," Copper replied.

"And where would that be?" Fatebringer asked.

"Probably the Ice Kingdom," Copper said, while at the same time Lavender said, "The Night Kingdom."

"Wait, what? I couldn't hear a single thing you guys said except for the word 'Kingdom,' which is REALLY helpful since I TOTALLY didn't know that he was going to a kingdom," Fatebringer said, sarcastically.

"You actually need to cool down. Perhaps a visit to the Ice Kingdom will help you chill," Copper joked.

"But why should I chill? I'm the best seer of all time, and I can see all possible paths for 5000 years into the future! Now I can't even track the DeathWing who's been haunting all of my visions for the last month now!" Fatebringer yelled.

_I think he's super mad. This is not good,_ Copper thought.

"OWWWWW! AHHHHHH!" Fatebringer suddenly screamed, clutching his head and falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Copper asked.

"Yeah, I just got a vis-STOP IT! YOU IGNORANT VISION! STOP!" Fatebringer screamed.

"Wait… is that Arenae? He fought the DeathWing! But I don't know where they were fighting at! I can't see their surroundings! Hey, Arenae has taken the DeathWing pr-" Fatebringer suddenly fainted.

"What happened to Fatebringer?" Lavender asked.

"He'll become conscious soon," Copper replied.

_I hope the DeathWing lost, so that we can all survive_. _Besides, he'll have to come back to us to get our stones too, _Copper thought.

"I think we should all go back to the Scorpion Den," Copper suggested.

Lavender agreed to go back and proceeded to begin flying.

"Wait, can you carry me? I'm sore from the fight with that horrible DeathWing," Copper said.

"NO!" Lavender exclaimed as she quickly flew off.

Suddenly, Fatebringer woke up and flew off after her.

By the time Copper reached the Scorpion Den, Lavender and Fatebringer were eating supper. "Here, we left some for you," they told Copper.

"Can we just relax?" Copper asked.

"RELAX? How can we relax if there's a DeathWing out there, collecting the stones?" Fatebringer argued.

"But, all of us have no energy left and-"

"THUMP!" a SeaWing suddenly fell out of the sky and into Fatebringer.

"H-help" she croaked. Lavender pushed past Copper and Fatebringer and began to treat the SeaWing.

"It looks like her wings were stabbed by a SandWing tail," Copper pointed out.

"But it isn't just SandWing venom, there's also BeetleWing venom," Lavender gasped.

"The DeathWing's army almost stole my tribe's stones. S-so I was sent to give a message saying that he was heading for the-" started the SeaWing.

"LOOK!" Fatebringer interrupted.

_The DeathWing's army? He has an army? Are the SandWings and BeetleWings his army? _Copper wondered, and then turned and saw smoke coming towards The Scorpion Den.

It was coming from the South-West direction.

"What is that"? Copper asked.

"Oh no, no, no, why?" Fatebringer murmured.

_So that's where the DeathWing is heading._ Copper realized.

He turned to see that Fatebringer wasn't there anymore and was flying into the smoke.

"What? Fatebringer, WAIT!" Copper yelled.

"Take care of the SeaWing," Copper told Lavender.

Copper flew as fast as he could after Fatebringer.

"NO! DON'T! He'll destroy you guys both!" Lavender yelled.

_We need to defeat him, and this is our best, and probably last chance. I'm going in there no matter what,_ Copper thought, as he flew into the smoke that was coming from the Night Kingdom.


	14. Chapter 13: Snowstorm

Chapter Thirteen: Snowstorm

Snowstorm woke up from a loud noise that sounded like laughter.

_Where am I?_ He thought, as he looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings.

"Ah! It seems that you have finally woken up, DeathWing," Arenae said from behind Snowstorm.

Snowstorm turned around and quickly tried to swipe at Arenae, only to realize that his talons were chained to the ground and his wings were bonded together. He looked down at his talons and realized that the stones were missing from the gauntlets, except for one: the animus stone.

"Couldn't take the animus stone, huh?" Snowstorm said to Arenae in a mocking tone.

"Yes, sadly I couldn't. It apparently can only be held by animus dragons," Arenae sighed.

"It's been nice talking to you, DeathWing, but I'm afraid I have some stones to return to some queens," Arenae said, starting to fly away.

_I enchant those stones to come into my gauntlet,_ Snowstorm thought.

_Sorry, you'll need to use the animus stone for that,_ a voice replied.

Snowstorm, with a pang of sadness, recognized the voice as the same one that had spoken in his mind three years ago when he had tried to revive his mother with his animus powers.

_Okay then, animus stone, can you teleport those stones into my gauntlet?_ Snowstorm thought, pushing away his sad thoughts.

_I can, but if I do, then this stone will no longer be bound to you,_ the stone replied. _Bound to me? What do you mean by that?_ Snowstorm asked the stone.

_The first DeathWing used the stones so that the animus stone would be bound to his successor, meaning that the stone would not leave his gauntlet and would not get into the talons of any other dragon. However, a spell like that would un-bond it from you,_ the stone replied.

_Well, I need those stones so yes, I would like you to get the stones that Arenae stole, no matter the consequences,_ Snowstorm told the stone in his mind.

"HEY! WHERE DID THE STONES GO?" Snowstorm heard Arenae yell, as he looked down at the 2 gauntlets, the stones in the exact same spots as usual.

_Ok, Leafspeak Stone, get me out of these bindings, will you?_ Snowstorm thought.

_Of course,_ the stone replied, and a moment later tons of vines appeared and ripped off the bindings.

_Thanks!_ Snowstorm said to the stone, and the vines disappeared.

Snowstorm turned and saw Arenae flying towards him, anger flashing in his eyes. Snowstorm just barely dodged a fireball and it crashed into a wall, leaving scorch marks everywhere.

_Venom Stone, what can you do?_ Snowstorm thought, knowing he couldn't beat Arenae in proper combat.

_I can do multiple things. I can shoot RainWing venom, BeetleWing venom stingers, SandWing venom barbs, and combinations of different types of venom. Combos will take longer to reload. You can also use another move while one is reloading,_ the Venom Stone replied.

_Oh, can you shoot a combo of all three at Arenae?_ Snowstorm asked.

_Yes, sir!_ the stone said, and suddenly venom stingers and tail barbs shot out of his gauntlet, followed by a humongus ball of RainWing venom, and headed straight for Arenae. Arenae tried to block them with fireballs, but the venomous objects dodged them with ease, and hit the SandWing assassin.

"AHHHHHH! HELP ME! I'M SORRY! PLEASE HELP ME!" Arenae screamed in pain.

"That's why you never mess with the DeathWing," Snowstorm replied coolly, as he flew out of the den.

_Finally! I'm free!_ Snowstorm thought. _Wait, where am I? Animus stone, can you create a map of Pyrrhia and where I am on this tree?_ Snowstorm asked.

_Of course,_ the stone said, and a map appeared on the tree, with a red dot that was right in the middle of the Sand Kingdom, and far away from both the Ice Kingdom and the Night Kingdom.

_This isn't fast enough. I wish I had some allies or something so that they could go to one Kingdom and get their stones while I go to another. Oh! I could send SandWings, BeetleWings, and LeafWings from my stones to go to another Kingdom while I go to the Night Kingdom!_ Snowstorm thought, realization filling his face.

_Leaf Stone, Sand Stone, and Beetle Stone, send as many dragons as you can to the Kingdom of the Sea, and take their stones. Tell the SeaWings that you will give them mercy if they give up their stones and help me attack the Night Kingdom,_ Snowstorm told the stones. _Yep, I got that, boss! They'll be there soon! _the Beetle Stone said.

_Of course,_ the Leaf Stone said. _They've arrived!_ said the Sand Stone.

_Ok, here we go,_ Snowstorm thought, using his super-speed to fly extremely fast.

The Night Kingdom quickly came into view, and it was growing quicker by the minute. Snowstorm swooped down just quick enough on top of one of the watchtowers in the palace. Snowstorm saw a guard pass by and quickly asked her to take him to Queen Starhunter.

"Who are you?" the guard asked Snowstorm.

"I am the DeathWing," Snowstorm replied.

The guard gasped for some reason that Snowstorm didn't understand, and said, "So that Fatebringer guy was actually right," under her breath.

"Fatebringer? Did you just say FATEBRINGER?" Snowstorm yelled.

"Um… w-what do you want f-from the queen?" the guard stuttered.

"Oh, your stones, of course," Snowstorm replied.

"I-I will need to t-tell the queen about this f-first, s-so that she will g-give me permission t-to e-escort you to h-her throne r-room," the guard said, hurrying off.

A few seconds later, an army of NightWings guards came rushing in, and tackled Snowstorm. Snowstorm blasted intensified frostbreath all over them, and they fell back, freezing. He then activated his firescales and started to fly from one building to another, setting them on fire, and tons of smoke crowded the air. Snowstorm saw a SeaWing who was flying west, but didn't mind her because that meant that Snowstorm's dragons had attacked the Sea Kingdom successfully. Snowstorm finally entered the palace, and looked around for the throne room.

_There it is,_ he realized, looking over at the golden room that was down the hall.

He sprinted in, and said, "Queen Starhunter, give me your stones."

"So, you're the DeathWing, huh? Fatebringer might have been right about your existence, but so am I. We are the NightWings, and we shall lose to no one!" Queen Starhunter exclaimed.

"Huh, well you're going to lose to me, so you should stop being so arrogant," Snowstorm said.

"Oh, well you certainly need to learn to have some respect for a queen, DeathWing. What kind of family raised you, insolent dragon?" Queen Starhunter said.

"You don't talk to the DeathWing like that, Starhunter," Snowstorm replied in a condescending tone.

"Security! Take him away!" Queen Starhunter yelled, and immediately tons of guards came charging in.

"_Why does every tribe have to make it so hard?" _Snowstorm said, and quickly thought, _Activate my firescales._

He then pushed a guard, setting him on fire, and then activated his venom stingers. He stabbed 2 guards, then punched the next, and blasted intensified frostbreath at a fourth guard.

"Fatebringer was completely right…" Queen Starhunter said.

"Yup, that's right!" Fatebringer's voice sounded from behind Snowstorm.

_Fatebringer? How did he get here so quickly? Shouldn't they have been recovering from our battle?_ Snowstorm turned around and blasted intensified frostbreath at Fatebringer, who blocked it with a fireball.

Suddenly, Snowstorm's head crashed into something metallic and he crumbled to the floor.

"Ha!" Snowstorm heard Copper yell as he started to get up.

_Tribe stones, how are we doing?_ Snowstorm asked the Beetle, Sand, and Leaf Stones.

_Our forces have been beat. There are only 5 of each tribe left, but we did some serious damage,_ the stones replied.

_So, did you get the stones?_ Snowstorm asked.

_No, but if we had just a few more dragons, we would have easily defeated them_, the stones said.

_Ok, withdraw your forces right now, will you? Fifteen wounded dragons are no match against a whole tribe, especially in the tribes kingdom,_ Snowstorm thought, slightly irritated that 1000 dragons couldn't defeat the SeaWings.

He quickly stood up and turned to face his attackers.


	15. Chapter 14: Lavender

Chapter Fourteen: Lavender

"NO! DON'T! He'll destroy you guys both!" Lavender yelled, but it was useless.

Fatebringer and Copper flew off into the smoke together.

Lavender sighed.

_I guess I'll have to go after them then,_ she thought, as she followed her friends into the smoke.

"Wait up!" the SeaWing said, trying to fly.

"Stay there! It's safe in the Scorpion Den, and you haven't completely healed yet!" Lavender yelled.

She turned back towards the smoke and could see the DeathWing fighting her friends in the distance. She quickly flew towards them, and once she was within range, she blasted a carefully aimed ball of RainWing venom.

"AHHHHH!" the DeathWing screamed, as his face burned.

Lavender shot a second blast of venom at him.

The DeathWing replied by shooting intensified frostbreath at her, but it was extremely off-target since he appeared to be slightly blinded. The frostbreath hit the wall and turned it to ice.

The DeathWing kept on aimlessly blasting intensified frostbreath, until he finally gained his vision back. The DeathWing blasted intensified frostbreath at Fatebringer, who blocked it with two fireballs, creating an opening for Copper to attack. Copper took the chance, and knocked the DeathWing to the ground.

The DeathWing got ready to blast intensified frostbreath at Copper, but Copper jumped away just before the intensified frostbreath left the DeathWing's mouth.

"Whew," Lavender heard Copper say, as she thought, _That was too close. We need to be more careful from now on._

Suddenly, a fleet of NightWing guards attacked the DeathWing, first blasting fireballs, and then clawing him. The DeathWing was able to dodge all of the fireballs, and seemed to be skilled at close combat. His claws scratched the guard's faces, and for a moment, it seemed that he would win, but then another group of guards came in, and started attacking him. Finally, the guards got one drop of blood out of him, but it looked nothing like blood. It was dark black, with just the tiniest hint of dark blue in it.

Lavender noted that the blue looked just like IceWing blood, she remembered it from the time when some IceWings had attacked the RainWings and caused a huge war that the RainWings won.

_Is the DeathWing somehow related to the IceWings? Or is that just the normal color of DeathWing blood?_ Lavender asked herself.

She was so caught up in her theory of the DeathWing being related to an IceWing that she didn't see it coming when the DeathWing rammed into her, and knocked her off her talons.

"AHHH!" she screamed as she felt her scales burning.

She blasted venom at the DeathWing's face over and over, and got him all the way across the room. She saw his talons blazing.

_Firescales? Wait, but he only has it in his talons,_ she thought. _Never mind, I can think about that later. I should concentrate on the battle for now._

Lavender saw some injured guards and quickly gave them healing potions. She then drank a healing potion herself.

The DeathWing stood up on all four talons, and said, "Don't mess with the DeathWing, you puny dragons."

"Well, I don't care," Copper said, and then rammed the DeathWing.

The DeathWing punched him in the face.

_Close combat isn't going to work. We need to fight from long range,_ Lavender thought, as she blasted some venom at the DeathWing.

The NightWing guards started to close in on the DeathWing, but Lavender knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before they were all fallen to the ground, injured.

"Guys! Don't attack him from so close! He's going to beat you guys in close combat!" Lavender yelled, and some of the guards backed away, but a few stayed close to the DeathWing.

"Who are you to order us around, RainWing?" a defiant guard asked.

"Fine, if you want to die and lose your stones, then be that way," Lavender said to the guard.

The guards sighed and they all backed up.

Then, all of a sudden, fireballs came at the DeathWing from all directions.

"AHHH! NOOOOOOO!" The DeathWing screamed, as the fireballs burned him.

He started rotating while blasting intensified frostbreath aimlessly, but since he was surrounded, most of the guards got hit. Lavender quickly gave them healing potions, but while she was doing so, she also got hit by intensified frostbreath.

"OWWWW! NOOO!" Lavender screamed.

Her wing was frozen extremely badly. Lavender saw Queen Starhunter fly out of the room, just barely avoiding a blast of intensified frostbreath. The DeathWing fought the last of the uninjured guards, and flew off after her. Lavender quickly gulped down 3 healing potions, and went after them, followed by Copper and Fatebringer, who both looked uninjured. It didn't take long before Lavender was breathing heavily. The DeathWing was extremely fast, and he had almost caught up to the queen.

The queen panicked, and dived into a room, closely followed by the DeathWing.

"Give me your stones, Queen Starhunter," Lavender heard the DeathWing say as she entered the room.

"No, we are the NightWings, we shall not give up our stones!" Queen Starhunter yelled and she shot a fireball at him.

The DeathWing avoided it, and then stabbed her with a stinger that had suddenly came out of his wrist.

_It must be a venomous BeetleWing stinger. It certainly looks like one,_ Lavender thought, as she blasted venom at the DeathWing.

The DeathWing turned around and deflected it with a blast of intensified frostbreath. He then came over and hit her with his tail, sending her flying into Copper and Fatebringer.

"I said, give me your stones, Queen Starhunter," the DeathWing told the NightWing queen.

"Fine, take it… here is the Night Stone," Queen Starhunter said. Lavender struggled to get up, but she finally did, and to her dismay, saw the Night Stone inside one of his gauntlets, along with the Leaf Stone, the Beetle Stone, and the Sand Stone.

"Where are the mind-reading and Prophecy Stones?" the DeathWing asked Queen Starhunter as Copper rammed into him.

The DeathWing kicked Copper away, and then deflected a fireball from Fatebringer using intensified frostbreath.

"The Mind-reading Stone is with my best mind-reader, Thoughtknowing, and the Prophecy Stone is with my former top seer, F-"

Queen Starhunter suddenly collapsed due to the delayed effects of the venomous stinger from the DeathWing.

The DeathWing tried to go out the door, but Lavender thought, _We can't let him go outside, or he'll take the stones._

They quickly stood in front of him, and then Copper dived in and hit him on the face. He then hit him hard with his metal tail, and sent him flying into the wall on the other side of the room. The DeathWing blasted intensified frostbreath at them, and while they dodged it, he flew straight through the gap that was between Copper and Fatebringer.

_There's no way we can let him get the Mind-reading Stone,_ Lavender thought, as she turned around and blasted venom at the DeathWing.

She quickly flew after him, and fired a lot of RainWing venom, but the DeathWing was able to dodge them easily. He then dived down, and Lavender saw him ask something to a NightWing. He then quickly flew off, dodging another venom blast from Lavender.

_Oh no, I think he just got instructions on where to find the stonekeepers,_ Lavender worried.

She flew as fast as she could, but she was exhausted within minutes. She could barely fly, but the DeathWing was still going at his usual fast pace. Finally, he swooped down, and then pinned a NightWing to the ground, until finally the NightWing gave him the stone before Lavender could fly down and blast venom at the DeathWing.

"Where is the former top seer?" Lavender heard the DeathWing ask as she flew down and rammed into him.

The DeathWing kicked her in the face, and then punched her. He then hit her with his tail, making her fall to the ground.

"The former top seer is outside the kingdom. He was banished from here about maybe 2 weeks ago," the NightWing, who Lavender thought was called Thoughtspeaker, said.

"Yup, that's right RainWing, I'm Thoughtspeaker," Thoughtspeaker said.

"Oh, so you can read minds and stuff?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah," Thoughtspeaker said.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Lavender heard Copper yell as he and Fatebringer flew down and rammed the DeathWing, knocking him off his talons.

Fatebringer then punched the DeathWing in the face, but suddenly 500 SandWings appeared out of nowhere and shoved Copper and Fatebringer off of him, and then surrounded them while the DeathWing flew away.

_I should go after him, but then Copper and Fatebringer will be in danger,_ Lavender thought, and she decided to stay and help her friends. She blasted venom at the SandWings, whose numbers were thinning quickly. She then kicked two that had come too close to her, and then started kicking and punching SandWings left and right, until finally there was a path for Copper and Fatebringer to go through.

They quickly escaped, and then they flew off towards the Scorpion Den. They fended off most of the SandWings, and at last they had reached their new home: the Scorpion Den. Lavender quickly ate some mangos and then she lay in her bed and realized she was exhausted, and then she knocked out.


	16. Chapter 15: Fatebringer

Chapter Fifteen: Fatebringer

Fatebringer woke up to the sound of Copper yelling, "Guys, wake up, we need to track the DeathWing!"

Fatebringer opened his eyes and saw Copper standing over him.

_Oh, so that's why it was so loud._

"Can't we at least have breakfast first?" Fatebringer asked, still half asleep.

_I don't want to leave this bed, it's so nice and cozy,_ Fatebringer thought.

"No!" Copper replied, and then shook Fatebringer awake.

"What have I done wrong to deserve this?" Fatebringer whined as Copper pushed him.

"Where's Lavender?" Fatebringer asked.

"Probably still in bed, but I think my yelling might have woken her up too," Copper said.

"Yup, that's right Copper, thanks very much," Lavender yelled sarcastically from the room across the hall.

"Well, at least someone's awake," Copper said, as he started walking towards the door to the Scorpion Den.

"Wait up!" Fatebringer yelled as he sneakily ate a cow from the kitchen.

He then flew out the door, followed by Lavender.

"Ok guys, so which kingdom do we go to first?" Fatebringer asked.

"Either the Rain Kingdom or the Ice Kingdom, but I think I saw him fly off north, and the RainWings won't let me into their kingdom anyway," Lavender said.

"Ok, let's go to the Ice Kingdom," Copper said.

They started flying off north, towards the Ice Kingdom.

"Wait, guys, shouldn't we bring something warm if we're heading to the Ice Kingdom?" Fatebringer asked.

"Yup, that's a good idea," Copper said, and they all quickly flew back to the Scorpion den.

After bringing warm items, they flew off towards the Ice Kingdom again.

"Okay, so guys, what should we do when we find the DeathWing?" Copper asked.

"Attack him, duh," Lavender said.

"No, I mean like how should we attack him?" Copper said.

"We could get him from the back, like we did the first time, I guess," Fatebringer said.

"Can't we gather allies though?" Lavender asked.

"Good idea, we should do that, but not now," Fatebringer said.

"Well, actually, I guess we could," Copper said, as he headed towards the Leaf Kingdom.

"One of you guys should go to Queen Fennec, the other should go to Queen Stag, and I'll go to Queen Acacia and we should all meet back here at sundown," Copper said.

"Fine, I'll go to the Queen Stag," Fatebringer said, as he flew off southeast towards the Beetle Kingdom and the queen of the BeetleWings.

_What would I do if The Deathwing actually got all the stones and ruled the world? What if-_

"OOF!" Fatebringer thoughts were interrupted as he crashed into a silk webbing.

"Why do I see rainbows?" Fatebringer asked.

"We are not rainbows, we are the BeetleWings. Explain yourself, NightWing," a voice said.

Fatebringer stood up and found himself staring right into Queen Stag's eyes.

"Okay. So I'm Fatebringer, the best seer the NightWings have ever known and I have come to request your help to fight against the DeathWing," he said.

"How do we know you are not allied with him?" the queen questioned.

"Uh, erm, why would I-" Fatebringer mumbled.

"You will stay in prison until I can fully trust you. GUARDS! Take him away!" Queen Stag yelled as she turned to walk away.

"Wait-" Fatebringer started as he got knocked out by one of the guards.

"AHHH!" Fatebringer screamed, as he got a vision.

_The DeathWing appeared in front of him. "Arghhhhhhh" Fatebringer screamed as he tried to move back. But, he couldn't move, he felt as if someone animus cursed him to stick to the floor. "Hahahaha!" the DeathWing slowly approached Fatebringer. "Fighting me will only make it harder for yourself. So, just yield to me and it'll make life a lot easier for you, your friends and me. Or I will make you yield to me." the DeathWing said. "Oh, looks like it's time to go. It'll be a nice, cold homecoming for me. HAHAHAHAHA!" the DeathWing said as he disappeared. "AHHHHHHH!" Fatebringer screamed as rocks collapsed on him. "Are you okay?" a voice asked. _

_"Are you_ OKAY?" The voice screamed.

Fatebringer sat up and found out he was in a silk wrapping.

"What happened? Did you get a vision?" A BeetleWing asked.

"Uh, sort of?" Fatebringer replied.

"Anyways can you just release me?" Fatebringer replied.

"No, It's the queen's orders. Unless you have evidence to prove you are not with the DeathWing." The BeetleWing replied.

"Okay, here's my proof then," Fatebringer said as he pulled out the Prophecy Stone.

"And, why is this important?" the BeetleWing questioned.

"Because if I was on his side, he would have already taken it," Fatebringer calmly said.

"Alright, NightWing, I'll report it to the queen. Where do we go?" the BeetleWing asked.

"To Scorpion Den. Well, actually, only the dragons that want to go. The rest should stay here and wait for us to notify them," Fatebringer said.

"Where is the Scorpion Den?" the BeetleWing asked again.

"Release me and you will find out," Fatebringer replied.

The BeetleWing hurried out of the chamber. A few moments later the queen and a few of the guards came in to release Fatebringer.

"Now, on to your side of the promise," Queen Stag said.

"Of course, just follow me," Fatebringer said.

As they walked down the hallways of the Beetle Kingdom's palace he could see the amazing silk bridges that connected the towers in the kingdom below. He was looking down from the great viewpoint as he almost fell off the entrance of the palace.

"Whoa, phew! That was close! Now just follow me," Fatebringer said as he flew northwest towards The Scorpion Den with Queen Stag and the BeetleWing Army alongside him.

He saw Lavender and Copper in the distance, along with armies of LeafWings, SandWings, and NightWings. The sight of his friends made him fly faster, and finally they landed right next to them.

"What took you so long?" Copper asked.

"We had enough time to even get the NightWings on our side!" Lavender said.

"I'll tell you guys later. First, we need to rest in the Scorpion Den," Fatebringer said.

"Very well then. BeetleWings, this way!" Copper said, as they headed into the Scorpion Den.


	17. Chapter 16: Snowstorm

Chapter Sixteen: Snowstorm

Snowstorm flew off north, towards the Ice Kingdom, the land where he once lived. The land where his mother had died from her battle wounds. The land where his queen had made the horrible decision of trying to take over the Rain Kingdom. The land where the queen he hated most lived. The last kingdom he was in before he turned into a DeathWing.

_I'm coming home, but no one will know who I even am. I can't wait to see my family and my friends though. Well, at least those who survived the war three years ago,_ he thought.

His heart burned with rage and revenge towards Queen Subzero. He flew for about an hour and was finally up in the Ice Kingdom, his old home.

_Here I come,_ he thought, as he swooped down towards the ground.

His heart suddenly filled with joy as he saw his family pass by him.

"Guys! It's me! Snowstorm!" he told them, and they turned to look at him.

"SNOWSTORM!? What happened to you?" his sister, Sleet, shouted.

"I, um, turned into a DeathWing," Snowstorm said.

"Whoa, first of all, where were you?" his father, Hail, said.

"Oh, I slept for like 11 months in this cave," Snowstorm replied.

"Where was the cave?" his brother, Vit, asked.

"In the southern part of the Claws of the Clouds mountains," Snowstorm said.

"Ok, guys, I have to go for a bit. Don't worry, I'll be right back!" Snowstorm told his family.

"Where are you going?" Sleet asked.

"Just going to visit my least favorite queen," Snowstorm said, and he flew towards the IceWing palace.

It was in the center of the Ice Kingdom, so it was only a matter of minutes before he reached the palace. Snowstorm stormed through the palace doors.

"Hey you, where do you think you're going?" a dragon stopped Snowstorm.

He recognized him as Lemming, one of his good friends, who was at the top of the first circle before he had left.

"Hi, Lemming," Snowstorm said.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Lemming asked.

"I'm Snowstorm," he said.

"Sn-Snowstorm? No WAY! I am sooooooo happy to see you! What's up?" Lemming said.

"Welp, I gotta go talk with the queen, but I can come back to chat with you if you want," Snowstorm said.

"Sure, man!" Lemming said, and he stepped aside, allowing Snowstorm to pass by. Snowstorm quickly flew into the throne room.

"Queen Subzero! Give me the Ice Stone," Snowstorm said as soon as he landed before his least favorite queen.

"NO, you weird dragon! Who are you?" the thirty-five year old queen demanded.

"You have no right to know who I am after you made the stupid decision to send the IceWings to war against the RainWings," Snowstorm said coldly.

"Oh, stop it already. I'm getting extremely tired of your ignorance and disrespect. I'm the QUEEN of the ICEWINGS, and that's no way to talk to me. Guards, take him away!" Queen Subzero said.

IceWings immediately came rushing in. Snowstorm recognized them as the same horrible guards who always were so completely loyal to Queen Subzero. He hated them almost as much as he hated the queen herself.

Snowstorm activated his firescales and punched one guard who flew backwards and crashed into another, setting them both on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed.

He then pushed one into the queen, who quickly started running.

"Medic!" she called, as she ran out the room.

Snowstorm used a venomous stinger and stabbed a guard who came running in, trying to ram him. This time, a guard shot frostbreath from long range, but Snowstorm put his talons up and the frostbreath immediately melted on contact, due to his firescales. He then blasted intensified frostbreath at 2 guards, who both fell down, screaming in pain. Snowstorm then flew out of the room after Queen Subzero. He used his super speed to catch up to her.

"Hand over the Ice Stone," he told her.

"No, I'm good," she said.

"I shall avenge my mother's death!" he screamed, as he lunged at the queen.

"Oh, so you're Snowstorm. Always going on and on about your dead mother. Can't you understand that war and death happen all the time, and that it's no one's fault?" Queen Subzero said.

Queen Subzero kicked Snowstorm to the ground, and then flipped a switch. Suddenly, an avalanche of ice spikes and snow came raining down on Snowstorm from above.

"I enhance my firescales!" Snowstorm said as he sliced a gigantic spike and it came crashing down on the queen.

"No! Mommy!" a voice said.

Snowstorm turned around and saw the queen's daughter AbsoluteZero, who was going to be the next queen.

"Pathetic," Snowstorm said as he walked towards the struggling queen.

All of a sudden guards came rushing in holding Hail, Sleet and Vit. Snowstorm turned and saw that his family was on the verge of death.

"No! Stay away from them!" Snowstorm yelled.

"What are you doing Snowstorm?" his father Hail asked him.

"Why are you doing this? Why?" Sleet questioned.

"It's because of our mother! Subzero made her die!" Snowstorm yelled in agony.

"Not in the way that you thought," the queen said trying to stand up.

"What do you mean? You sent us off to war and put her in the first troop! And when I came around later, I saw her dead body. YOU made the decision, it's YOUR fault," Snowstorm said.

"Yes, maybe it was my fault, but you do not understand. And if you don't shut your mouth, your family will not live to understand," the queen said, grabbing Vit by his neck.

"S-Snowstorm, always do what's right, brother," Vit said, as he fell to the ground, dead.

Queen Subzero then kicked Vit's body off of the cliff behind her, and into the ocean below.

"NOOOO!" Snowstorm screamed, but the guards were holding him back.

Snowstorm punched them with his firescaled talons.

He then ran straight towards Queen Subzero, who was holding his father and his sister by their necks.

Queen Subzero seemed to panic, as she dropped the case that held the Ice Stone, which was now in the middle of the two dragons.

"Snowstorm, calm down," Hail said.

"Think about what you're doing, like you used to, back when you were here," Sleet told Snowstorm.

"I know, and this is what's right," Snowstorm replied, and he kicked Queen Subzero in the face, making her back up to the edge of a cliff, and the edge of the Ice Kingdom and all of Pyrrhia.

The queen blasted frostbreath at Snowstorm, tore Sleet's wings, and then turned around and dropped Sleet off of the cliff and into the water far below.

"NOOO!" Snowstorm screamed.

He charged at Queen Subzero, and tried to push her off of the cliff. The queen dodged the attack, and Snowstorm fell off of the cliff but quickly flew back up. When he landed, he saw Queen Subzero choking Hail. Queen Subzero was backing up towards the cliff.

"If you drop him, then this will happen," Snowstorm said.

Suddenly, AbsoluteZero was in Snowstorm's talons.

"Let go of him and I will give you back your daughter," he said as his claws sliced opened AbsoluteZero's snout, and blue blood came oozing out of the new wound.

"NO! Stop! I'll let go of your father!" the queen desperately said.

Hail fell to the ground, but he was already choked to death. Snowstorm let go of AbsoluteZero, and bolted for the Ice Stone.

"I've got it!" Snowstorm said as he got there faster and grabbed the Ice Stone.

"No you don't!" the queen said as she jumped and started tugging at the Ice Stone.

"Mommy!" AbsoluteZero said as she ran towards the fighting dragons.

"No! Don't, it's dangerous!" Queen Subzero yelled.

Just as AbsoluteZero dove for the Ice Stone Snowstorm's tail whacked her and sent the 3 year old dragonet flying and dangling on the edge of the cliff.

"NO!" the queen yelled as she let her guard down.

"Yes!" Snowstorm said as he harshly seized the Ice Stone.

"What?" the queen said, noticing her mistake.

"Time to finish you! Animus stone, bind her wings! Rip her claws out! Make her kneel to me!" the defeated queen stood on her knees and could barely look up at Snowstorm.

Snowstorm shoved her to the ground.

"Tell me you're sorry about my mother, that it was stupid of you to attack the RainWings! Say that you apologize for killing my family and that you deserve to die for it!" Snowstorm yelled.

"Snowstorm, you don't understand. I didn't attack the RainWings because I thought we would beat them. I used it as a distraction for what really happened… I trapped all of the dragons in the first fleet so that I could kill them and scatter their bodies," Queen Subzero said.

Snowstorm was enraged.

"Tell me, tell me that was a joke! Tell me that you didn't mean to kill my family! Tell me that you will rip your own heart out for your actions! TELL ME!" Snowstorm yelled, and he choked the queen.

"I… can tell you… anything… but it won't be true…" the queen said, struggling under Snowstorm's tight grip on her neck.

"Animus stone, multiply my strength by a hundred!" Snowstorm yelled, as he delivered a punishing blow that sent the queen flying off the edge, knocking AbsoluteZero with her.

Snowstorm saw the queen mutter something that he couldn't hear, as she fell through the air, her wings bound. He saw that she had fallen on AbsoluteZero, making her unable to fly due to the weight.

"Make Queen Subzero no longer an animus," Snowstorm said, looking down the edge.

He saw the bodies of Queen Subzero and AbsoluteZero fall into the water, far below.

Snowstorm turned around.

His work here was done.

"IceWings! Bow to me, I am your new king!" Snowstorm yelled.

"For Queen Subzero!" an IceWing yelled as he charged Snowstorm, but Snowstorm easily sidestepped and burned the IceWings wings. He then shoved him off of the cliff, drowning him as well. He turned around and saw the IceWings with terrified looks on their faces.

"All hail King Snowstorm!" he heard an IceWing cheer, their voice quivering with fear. Many more soon joined in.

"Be ready for me to call you at a moment's notice. We are at war! If you find a NightWing with a metallic dragon, and a RainWing with flowers on her back, attack them. Also, do not refer to me as King Snowstorm, but as The Almighty DeathWing, when other dragons are around. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" they said, their voice still quivering with fear.

Snowstorm remembered his dead family, and silently cursed the late Queen Subzero for killing them.

"At least I have the Ice Stone," Snowstorm said to himself.

He looked down and saw the Ice Stone, which had a small crack down the middle.

_Oh no, what have I done? My tribe… they are falling apart,_ Snowstorm thought.

Little did he know that it was because of him, tearing them apart from the inside.


	18. Chapter 17: Snowstorm

Snowstorm finally saw the SkyWing palace come into view, at the edge of the horizon. Even with his super speed, it had taken him almost 2 full days to reach the palace from the Ice Kingdom. As he squinted, he could see two Skywing guards flying towards him.

_Oh no, this will be messy soon,_ he thought. However, they quickly turned back towards the Sky Kingdom. Snowstorm continued flying closer to the palace.

He finally swooped down a reasonable distance from the palace. When he swooped down, he was met by a group of 5 firescale dragons.

"Hey, you! What's your name?" one of them asked. Snowstorm studied the dragon closely and saw that he was still a dragonet, about four years old. He had orange scales and under scales, maroon wings, and dark red eyes.

"Flare! Don't straight up say that!" said another. Snowstorm thought that this SkyWing was around six years old. She had carmine eyes, scarlet scales, and orange under scales and wings.

"Ya! He could help us," agreed a third dragon. Snowstorm thought that this one was also about four years old. He had blood red eyes and under scales, auburn wings, and flame red scales.

"Sorry for our rudeness. We should introduce ourselves," a fourth one said, glaring at the first dragon, who, from what Snowstorm had gathered, was named Flare. The fourth dragon looked like he was about seven or eight, probably just a few months younger than the eight year old Snowstorm. He had orange eyes, mahogany wings, flame red scales, and cardinal under scales.

"Sorry. My name is Flare," the first firescale SkyWing said.

"I'm Flare's older sister, Ciel," said the second.

"I'm Flare's best friend, Scorch," said the third dragon.

"I'm Scorch's older brother, Caelum," the fourth dragon said.

"That's my younger sister, Hearth," Flare said, gesturing to the fifth dragon who was still a small, shy little two year old dragonet. She had orange under scales, maroon wings, carmine eyes, and dark red scales.

"What's your name?" Scorch asked.

"I am the DeathWing," Snowstorm replied.

"Come on, tell us your real name," Flare said.

"Do you swear not to tell anyone without my permission?" Snowstorm pressed.

"YES!" they all said.

"Fine. My name is Snowstorm, or King Snowstorm as the IceWings call me," Snowstorm told them. The SkyWings all gasped at the name of the lost animus. They had heard about the young animus IceWing who had disappeared just 2 days before his gifting ceremony.

"Why are you here?" Ciel asked.

"To get the Sky Stone and the Firescale Stone, of course," Snowstorm said. The SkyWings exchanged glances, and then they turned back towards Snowstorm.

"We have an offer," Caelum said.

"And, what is the offer?" Snowstorm asked.

"Well, you see, the queen doesn't have the Firescale Stone, I do. And I ask you to free us from our queen, and in exchange, we will give you the stone and we will help you with your journey to collect the stones," Caelum told Snowstorm.

"Deal," Snowstorm quickly agreed, and they started heading towards the palace.

"What's the plan?" Scorch asked.

"Okay, so, first we have to act like Snow- I mean the DeathWing wants to meet with the queen and that we're just escorting him, not allying with him. Next, we wait for him to ask for the stones and the queen to ask us to kill him. Then, Snowstorm backs up so that he is a safe distance from the queen but his back is facing her. Finally, we dive and Snowstorm dodges it and we tumble into the queen. Then, the guards will come rushing in and we burn them and Snowstorm can also help us," Caelum whispered so that no one but the other five dragons could hear him.

"Okay. Also, if this plan is successful and we make it out alive, I can grant you all immortality," Snowstorm said. Snowstorm knew that would do the trick. He saw all of their eyes sparkle at the thought of being immortal.

_You can only grant limited immortality,_ a voice in his head said. Snowstorm recognized the voice as his mentor's.

_Why? I'm an animus!_ Snowstorm asked.

_That is the curse that all DeathWings have. The firescale dragons could hurt you if you don't tell them the truth,_ his mentor told him. Snowstorm sighed.

"Apparently, as a DeathWing I can only grant you limited immortality, but when I have all of the stones, I can make you all immortal," Snowstorm told them.

"What can you do with limited immortality?" Caelum asked.

As his mentor told him about limited immortality, Snowstorm repeated the words out loud to the SkyWings.

"You can't die of sickness, disease, old age, animus spells, or from animus-cursed objects. It is also extremely hard for you to die in battle, and seeing that you guys have firescales, it basically eliminates all of the ways that you can die," Snowstorm told them.

"Cool. So, anyway, let's focus on the plan," Flare said, as the group of six dragons made their descent towards the SkyWing palace.

* * *

"Sir?" Caelum asked a SkyWing in the palace. Snowstorm recognized him as Prince Mahogany, Queen Cuprite's nephew, who was also a top SkyWing general.

"Yes?" Snowstorm saw Prince Mahogany look up as he answered Caelum. He had dark red scales with red-orange under scales, as well as crimson eyes.

"We've got him," Caelum told Prince Mahogany.

"I shall take you to my mother," Prince Mahogany said as he led the six dragons to the SkyWing throne room.

* * *

The dragons were in Queen Cuprite's throne room in a matter of seconds.

"Caelum, Ciel, Flare, Scorch, Hearth, is this the DeathWing?" the queen asked the firescaled SkyWings.

"Yes, your majesty," Caelum answered, as he bowed his head.

"Good. I see that you have done your job. Now, stay here and wait for my orders," Queen Cuprite told Caelum, Ciel, Flare, Scorch, and Hearth as they obeyed her and bowed their heads.

The queen turned towards Snowstorm, her dark red eyes in such an icy glare that it seemed to pierce through his heart.

"What do you want, DeathWing?" Queen Cuprite asked him coldly.

"Your most prized possession," Snowstorm told her.

"And what would that be?" Queen Cuprite asked, in an even colder tone.

"Let's just say it's a stone that has something to do with your tribe," Snowstorm said smugly. Queen Cuprite caught on to his tone.

"First of all, no! NEVER! And secondly, don't ever ask me that again. Also, what a way to speak to a queen! Acting all smug and everything, with that I'm-so-amazing look on your disgraceful face! When you ask for something, be more respectful! Oh yes, and lastly, firescale dragons! Make sure this dragon never shows his face in my kingdom again! No, I take that back. Make sure he never shows his face on this planet again! Kill him!" Queen Cuprite ordered.

Snowstorm turned around and looked at the firescale dragons. Scorch subtly winked at him, so that the queen wouldn't see. They had been waiting for this.

The firescale dragons came at him as one, although their pace wasn't that fast. Snowstorm knew that it was intentional. He ran until he was between the firescale dragons and the queen. Then he pretended to be tired and started fake-wheezing.

Flare rolled over once, this was their signal.

The firescale dragons dived straight for his head, but they probably would have leaped over his head even if Snowstorm didn't roll out of the way like he did. However, he dodged anyway just to make sure that it didn't look intentional.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snowstorm heard a scream of pain and rage from behind him.

Snowstorm turned around and saw the firescale dragons burning the queen by touching her.

"GET OFF NOW!" he heard Queen Cuprite yell as guards rushed in towards the firescale dragons. Soon enough, Snowstorm found himself activating his firescales and venom stingers, stabbing and burning SkyWing guards left and right. After knocking out his 26th guard, Snowstorm ran towards the firescale dragons who were cornered.

Caelum punched a guard in the face, burning him. The firescale dragons fought their way all the way to the queen. Snowstorm was already there. He stabbed the queen in the back with a stinger as she tried to run away.

"There's no running from me now," Snowstorm smirked as he dug his firescaled claws deep into Queen Cuprite's throat.

"W-why did you a-ally with this maniac, dragons?" she asked the firescales, gasping and clawing at her neck.

"He's not a maniac," Hearth replied calmly.

"You deserve this, you treated us like scum," said Scorch.

"Yeah, you think you're the greatest, trying to invent ways of torturing us," Flare said, glaring at the queen of the SkyWings.

"H-how did you know about-... I-I mean, stop l-lying, I nev-never did such a thing!" Queen Cuprite said through more gasps.

"Yeah right, you admitted it just now, and we saw the plans lying in our doorway, in your talonwriting. It also had your name on it. So give up. Give us the stones," Caelum said.

"Nev-"

"He said, give us the stones!" Snowstorm yelled, digging the stinger deep into her back. The queen let out a chorus of screams.

"No," she said.

"Yes," Snowstorm replied, as he activated the Leafspeak Stone.

_Take the Sky Stone from Queen Cuprite,_ he told the stone.

_Yes sir,_ it replied, as vines emerged out of the floor.

The vines moved quickly and tore the necklace out of Queen Cuprite's talons. It then proceeded to chain her talons to the floor and covered her snout, immobilizing her.

Snowstorm grabbed the necklace from a vine. He pulled out the stone, placed it in his gauntlet, and flew out of the room, followed by the firescale dragons.

"So, what about the deal?" Flare asked.

"Of course I didn't forget," Snowstorm said, "I enchant these five dragons to have limited immortality."

The dragons all smiled as they flew off into the sky.

_Thank you, Leafspeak Stone,_ Snowstorm thought, as he followed them towards the horizon.


	19. Chapter 18: Copper

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Queen Stag asked. Everyone was tightly squeezed in the walls of The Scorpion Den.

"First, we need to go up to the Ice Kingdom," Copper said.

"Wait, but wouldn't it be too cold for us up there?" a LeafWing asked.

"We could provide flamesilk coats for everyone here," Queen Stag replied.

"Yeah, I agree, but shouldn't some of us stay back in case something happens," Fatebringer said. As the flamesilks started producing flamesilk, Copper walked through the crowd inspecting the newfound army.

"Huh, okay and OOF-" he said as he bumped into someone. It was Queen Fennec.

"Watch where you're going," she snarled and walked away.

"Okay, all the flamesilks are ready! We should get going!" Queen Stag yelled.

"SandWings, you should stay at the outpost near the border," Copper said, not wanting Queen Fennec to come with them.

"Fine," Queen Fennec agreed, and the three tribes and the three lone dragons flew off.

* * *

Almost 3 days later, the Ice Kingdom came into view. Copper saw the giant cliff that marked the border between the Ice Kingdom and the Sand Kingdom. He also saw the SandWing outpost that his family had hid in for almost 2 years from the time when Copper was only 3. He remembered how he his family had to leave because they were almost caught, and were on the run for almost 2 years.

_I wonder how the IceWings will react to us, I hope they won't fight us. But, I will fight them if I have to, _he thought as he clenched his fists and squinted his eyes. Even with the coat he still shivered inside to keep himself warm.

As they came near the palace, Copper realized that IceWings would blend in perfectly in the blizzard. Then he felt his wings go numb, and he just barely caught himself before he could barrel out of the sky.

"My wings are getting numb," Copper said.

"Me too," a LeafWing said.

"Same here," agreed a BeetleWing.

There were murmurs of agreement through the crowd as they decided to swoop back down to the ground.

"Look at this! It's in ruins," Fatebringer said as they all swooped low to land.

The dragons started climbing a gigantic cliff that lay in front of them. They knew that they couldn't fly over it because of the condition of their wings.

Copper looked around as he thought of what Fatebringer said, and suddenly he had a shocking realization and he quickly climbed down the cliff. Then he yelled out to the crowd.

"What!? The DeathWing beat us here! Guys, be alert for any-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a dragon screamed as he was thrown off of the cliff.

Copper turned around to see an IceWing taking out some dragons.

"Fatebringer! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Copper screamed as he saw his friend get kicked off a cliff. Copper saw Fatebringer try to open his wings but he couldn't, as the cold air had made them numb.

"ICEWINGS! STOP! WE COME IN PEACE!" Copper yelled at the attackers as he walked towards his friend who was sprawled on the ground. The IceWings replied by kicking a BeetleWing in the face, and shoving a LeafWing off the cliff. The LeafWing just barely managed to grab onto a ledge on the cliff.

"Are you okay?" he asked Fatebringer.

"Eh, it was just a little fall. I'm okay," Fatebringer said, as he tried to stand up. He quickly fell back down into the snow.

"Well you seem very okay," Lavender said sarcastically as she walked over to them.

"Fatebringer, you call that a _little_ fall? You practically fell out of the sky!" Copper told him.

"Yeah, you seem to have broken your right leg, and both of your talons. You also fractured your neck. Plus, you dislocated a bone in your left wing, which is ripped and torn," Lavender said, after she'd finished diagnosing Fatebringer's condition.

"Well, it's nothing a little bit of healing can't fix, right?" Fatebringer asked Lavender in a slightly worried tone.

However, neither Copper nor Lavender gave an answer, they both had their heads up, staring at something far away, eyes wide in fear.

"Right?" Fatebringer repeated, in a more worried tone.

Neither dragon moved.

"RIGHT!?" Fatebringer shouted.

Lavender and Copper ran off towards the place where they had been staring at.

Copper heard Fatebringer sigh as they attacked the huge IceWing army that was coming their way.

"Oh no," Copper said, as they saw dragons being taken out left and right.

"I think we're gonna lose," Lavender sighed.

Copper kicked an IceWing in the face, punched another in the stomach, and chopped off yet another's horns with his talon.

"Guys!" Copper called, "Guys, retreat!"

The dragons came running towards them like there were ice balls raining out of the sky. Copper thought that was maybe because there _were_ ice balls raining from the sky, coming from the IceWings.

* * *

They ran all the way back to the SandWing outpost in about an hour or two. They were all exhausted but the fear of frostbreath raining out of the sky and the warmth and comfort that lay ahead was enough to keep them going.

As he reached the outpost, Copper lay down on a spare bed and knocked out.


	20. Chapter 19: Lavender

"Oh, won't they wake up already?" Lavender shouted as she walked into Copper and Fatebringer's room, both of whom had been asleep for two straight days.

"Huh?" Fatebringer looked around at his surroundings as he woke up. Then he looked at himself.

"I… I healed?" Fatebringer exclaimed so loudly that it woke up Copper who was on the other side of the room.

"More like I healed you," Lavender replied.

"What time is it? Where are we? Did the world end or something? Hey why are you glaring at me like that? Who are you?" Copper asked in a daze.

Lavender slapped him in the face.

"Snap out of it," she told him, "The DeathWing's got the Sky Stone, the Mud Stone and a talonful of firescale allies, along with his tribe that he rules now. At least we got Queen Cuprite and the SkyWings on our side."

Fatebringer and Copper widened their eyes as they flew off.

"We have a DeathWing to beat," Copper told her as they left the room.

Lavender sighed.

"Guys, they're up. Let's go to the Sea Kingdom," she told the dragons in the Scorpion Den.

"Should I go and get the NightWings?" asked Branch, a LeafWing. Lavender nodded and he flew off south.

"I'll go warn the SkyWings then," said Morpho, the BeetleWing guard who had convinced Queen Stag to let Fatebringer out of jail. Morpho then flew off north.

"I'll get the SandWings from the outpost," said Chlorophyll, a LeafWing. She flew off north after Morpho.

"We'll meet you guys at the Leaf Kingdom!" Lavender called after them as she gathered the remaining BeetleWings and LeafWings. They flew off east towards the Leaf Kingdom.

* * *

After a day, they had all gathered in the Leaf Kingdom.

"So, guys, this might be our last chance to stop the DeathWing, so I decided that we should all get together to discuss our plans against him. It seems that the IceWings are on his side. Our last battle against them was unsuccessful but that was because we were in their territory. Plus, we didn't have our full army," Lavender said.

"Come on, let's go to the Sea Kingdom," Copper said, and the whole army flew off.

* * *

The dragons discussed their plans the whole way to the Sea Kingdom. They were joined by the MudWings just north of the bay of a thousand scales. As they swooped down onto an island, they were met by a large group of SeaWings.

"Who are you guys?" a SeaWing asked Lavender after they landed.

"We're here to help you guys fight the DeathWing," Lavender said.

The SeaWing smiled.

"Welcome to the Sea Kingdom. I am Queen Barracuda," she said, smiling at them.

"Alright, let's make a plan," Copper said with a smile.

As they discussed their plans, Lavender looked off into the horizon where the sun was rising, blocked out of view by an army of dragons.


	21. Chapter 20: Snowstorm

**Chapter Twenty: Snowstorm**

Snowstorm flew as fast as he could towards the islands in the distance, followed by his army of firescales, IceWings, and artificial dragons. He looked for an island big enough for his army to land on, as he needed them to help him get the Sea Stone.

Snowstorm looked around and saw something even better: the SeaWing palace, which was on the peninsula that was shaped just like a dragon's tail. He landed his troops on the peninsula, where they kept the SeaWing palace within their view. He decided to keep the artificial dragons in his stones to save space and to keep them hidden while they took a break.

As Snowstorm lay down to rest, he heard a scream from one of the IceWings. He ran over to him and saw a flash of a rainbow that was gone in an instant. The IceWing had passed out. This confused Snowstorm.

_What was that?_ he wondered, _was I hallucinating?_

The rainbow-induced screaming and fainting continued through the night, not allowing them to sleep. As Snowstorm tried to close his eyes, and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He felt another on his tail.

He quickly opened his eyes and saw that he was being attacked by the rainbows, which were quickly moving around. He turned around to lunge at one, but saw that they were gone as his claws hit nothing but thin air.

_Is my mind going crazy now?_ Snowstorm wondered.

"You're already crazy," he heard a voice behind him say, and the next moment he felt like his head was on fire.

"Maybe that's because it _is_ on fire," another voice said. Snowstorm turned around and saw nothing. He looked up, but saw nothing, only the night sky.

He felt another fireball collide with his head, this time straight between the eyes. It came from exactly where he was looking at.

_How is that possible?_ Snowstorm wondered.

"Nice job, Thoughtknowing and Thoughtspeaker," a third voice said.

Around him, the IceWings were shooting frostbreath and the firescale dragons had taken flight.

"I think it's time, your majesty," Lemming said to him.

"'Your majesty?' 'My bro' is just fine," Snowstorm told him.

"Are you sure about that, bro?" Lemming asked him.

"Positive," he replied with a smile.

"Anyway, I think it's time," Lemming said.

"Yes, I agree. Thank you, Lemming," Snowstorm replied, as he activated his tribe stones.

The light beams from the stones shot into the sky, allowing Snowstorm to see the tens of thousands of dragons that were taking flight.

* * *

Snowstorm and his army tailed the enemy upto the edge of the peninsula, where they faced their enemies who were on the other side of the water. They were standing on a large island.

"Attack!" Snowstorm commanded the artificial LeafWings and SandWings, as they flew across the water towards the island.

The artificial dragons were all marked with a bright streak of gold that stretched across their wings, so they were able to tell themselves apart from the real dragons.

The artificial SandWings were each having a one-on-one match up with a real SandWing. The artificial LeafWings, meanwhile, were being swept off their talons by a wave of vines.

_Untangle them_, Snowstorm thought, putting his power into the Leafspeak Stone, as the vines slowly let go of their captives. The artificial dragons immediately stood up and started fighting the real LeafWings.

Meanwhile, the artificial BeetleWings and NightWings were flying across the surface of the water and met the real dragons. They started flying straight into each other.

Snowstorm watched in fury as he saw the real dragons picking off the artificial dragons one-by-one.

Snowstorm knew what he had to do. He ran across the water and the rest of his army followed him.

As he neared the island, he looked around and saw the dragons in his army each getting into a one-on-one fight with an enemy. He saw five get taken down and another two flee.

_This is gonna be one long fight,_ he thought as he sighed. He turned around and was met by Arenae's purple eyes.

* * *

Authors Note:

Please leave reviews!

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've finished chapter 21 and 22 too so I'll get those up soon.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, follow & fav :)


	22. Chapter 21: Fatebringer

**Chapter Twenty-one: Fatebringer**

"Ugh! Why does my wing feel like it's frozen?" Fatebringer asked.

"Because it _is _frozen. Hold still," Lavender said while inspecting the wound. A second later, the wound was gone and the pain left Fatebringer's body.

"Copper, come with me!" Fatebringer said as he flew after Snowstorm.

Fatebringer could barely make out the shape of two dragons fighting in the distance. _Who is that?_ Fatebringer wondered. _Wait, is that Arenae? _But, he could clearly tell that the other dragon was indeed The DeathWing.

_Whoever that dragon is we better help him. _Fatebringer thought.

"For Pyrrhia!" Copper yelled, as Fatebringer saw him run head first towards the side of The DeathWing.

"Copper, watch out!" Fatebringer said, but it was too late.

"_BAM!_" A dragon slammed into Copper, sending him spiraling downwards into the ocean.

"COPPER! NOOOOOOOOO!" Fatebringer yelled.

Fatebringer turned to face the dragon.

_Why does it look like he has a fire-colored aura around him?_ Fatebringer wondered. Then he remembered the scrolls that he had read about firescale dragons.

Fatebringer jumped to the right as the SkyWing lunged for him and then jumped into the ocean, looking for Copper.

* * *

Copper had washed up to an island and was slumped on the shore, unconscious.

"Copper, wake up! We're still in the middle of a battle here!" Fatebringer said as he shook his friend awake.

"Huh? Where am I?" Copper asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Copper hurry up. We have to get back to the battle, not doze off on the shore of an unmapped island," Fatebringer said.

"It's unmapped? What?" Copper suddenly stood up, curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah. It should be somewhere east of the bay of a thousand scales, but there's nothing there on the Pyrrian map," Fatebringer replied.

"So, why is it unmapped?" Copper asked curiously.

"I don't know. I guess maybe it's deserted and no one lives here or no one's been here before. Or maybe it has harsh conditions," Fatebringer said. He frowned as he looked at the island. It was familiar, it was an important part of his visions, he knew that. He racked his mind for the vision when Copper started talking.

"Maybe it has something secret and they don't want us to find it," Copper said.

"First of all, there probably isn't, and even if there is, they would have taken it themselves. Or maybe someone found it. Anyway, it doesn't even matter. We have to get back to the battle," Fatebringer said.

They started walking as Fatebringer tried to call back the visions one by one to look for the island.

Suddenly, Fatebringer tripped as his foot hit something. He got up, spitting sand out of his mouth, and heard Copper talking.

"Fatebringer, come here! It's a glass bottle!" Copper exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going back to battle," Fatebringer said. He had just taken off when his head started to have a sharp pain.

Fatebringer plummeted to the ground, clutching his head.

* * *

He saw himself flying off, Copper getting left alone on the island, Copper looking for Fatebringer and flying west instead of east, and Copper getting too tired and plummeting into the water. He saw Copper drowning, unconscious from the fall. Then he saw his side losing the battle, he saw Lavender getting burnt to a crisp by a firescale dragon, and the DeathWing slicing Harenae's throat with a sharp claw. He saw their army getting taken down one by one, and he saw all of the dragons surround Arenae, the last dragon remaining in their army other than Fatebringer. He saw Arenae fall to the ground and die after the DeathWing used all of his stones on him. The vision ended as the DeathWing spotted him.

* * *

Fatebringer opened his eyes and saw Copper talking to him.

"Fatebringer, are you okay? You fainted just now, and you're sweating like crazy," Copper said.

"Copper, what's in that bottle?" Fatebringer asked.

"Oh, there's a scroll in there, but I wanted to wait for you before I opened the bottle," Copper said, and he ran over to get the bottle.

Fatebringer stood up. His mind was racing. He knew what he had to do.

He ran over to Copper who had the glass bottle in his hand. Inside the clear bottle was a scroll.

Copper pulled out the cork, and then pulled out the scroll. Together, they unrolled it.

_Prophecy of the Lost Tribe_

_As Death looks for power, and the end is close, seek the tribe that has destroyed evil most._

_Under an island, always in hiding, the secret tribe lives, while our world is dividing._

_Search the island of this lost bottle, find the wings of fire and get Death throttled._

_The price shall be big, but the world can be saved, Darkness shall rule if death is evaded._

_Find the tribe on the island of fire, they shall save the world during times of dire._

_235 years after the scorching_

_Told by Fateshadow the NightWing_

_Written by Surf the SeaWing_

_The only 2 non-FireWing dragons to ever visit the stronghold after the scorching_

"Wait, 235 years after the scorching? Wasn't that around the same time as the Great Hybrid Hunt?" Fatebringer asked.

"Probably just a coincidence. Anyway, what is this prophecy supposed to mean?" Copper asked.

"I'm pretty sure it means that if we want to beat the DeathWing, we have to find this underground base thing," Fatebringer said.

"Wow, VERY precise. I TOTALLY didn't know that," Copper said sarcastically, "What I meant was where is this secret stronghold."

"On this island. Or rather, under this island," Fatebringer said.

Copper ran off.

Fatebringer sighed. He started digging his claws into the sand, wanting to quickly find the base.

"No time for that, Fatebringer," Copper said.

"What do you mean?"

"The bottle wasn't just lying around. It was in this crevasse," Copper said.

"So? What's your point?" Fatebringer asked.

"I think it might be the entrance to the stronghold," Copper said.

Fatebringer's eyes grew wide as he stared into the crevasse. He hopped into it.

"Fatebringer, wait!" Copper said.

"Bro, go back to the battle. I'll go see the base, meet their dudes, and tell them about you guys. Then I'll go back to the battle for a bit and then we can come back here with Lavender. It's in my visions," Fatebringer said.

"Fine," Copper sighed.

"See you soon bro!" Fatebringer yelled as he slid down the tunnel.

* * *

As soon as the tunnel ended and he hopped out, he was met by a strange dragon.

"Who are you, NightWing, and what are you doing here?" asked the dragon.

The tip of the dragon's tail was red, which gradually became orange up the tail. The orange continued up to her underscales, but it gradually turned into a yellow. The yellow then turned into a white at the neck, then a blue at the head, and finally a deep violet at the horns. His wings and talons were the same. He had dark blue eyes. There also seemed to be some kind of fire-aura around him, and the aura's colors were the opposite of the scale colors, the violet was at the tail and the red was at the horns.

"Uh, there was this prophecy thing," Fatebringer said.

"In a bottle?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure the prophecy is about to happen."

"Wait… the DeathWing is back? He's about to get all of the stones?" the dragon asked.

"It's not really a 'he's back' thing. He's a new DeathWing, and the old one is his mentor."

"Ignis, I told you, my visions don't lie," another dragon said from behind Ignis.

"Shut up, Fateshadow," Ignis said, "I'm having a conversation here."

"Wait… did you just say Fateshadow? Isn't that the NightWing who spoke that prophecy, like 300 years ago?" Fatebringer asked.

Fateshadow came out from behind Ignis and walked over to Fatebringer. He had dark black scales and indigo underscales. The scales had a few streaks of orange, and he had red wings. He had blue horns and grey eyes.

"Yeah, that's me," Fateshadow said.

"It's cool how you have prophecies of 300 years in the future," Fatebringer told him.

"Says the one who can see every single possible future for up to 5000 years," Fateshadow replied.

"How did you know that?" Fatebringer asked.

"Fatebringer, I can see every possible future up to 2500 years into the future. Also, I can read minds," Fateshadow said.

"Wow, cool. Anyway, why are you here? And why do you have streaks of orange and stuff? Also, how are you still alive?"

"Dude, I'm a FireWing now."

"But still, how are you alive?" Fatebringer asked.

"For me, it's sort of like the afterlife. So it's very hard for me to die," Fateshadow said.

"Wait so… you're dead, but you're not?"

"Yeah."

"Also, how do you know who I am? There are probably like a billion dragons in your visions!"

"Fatebringer, I pay close attention to my descendant's futures."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Dude, I'm your, like, ancestor!"

"WHAT?"

"Save the talk for later, will you? Right now it's all business," Ignis said.

Fatebringer and Fateshadow looked at each other.

"After this, there might not be time to talk," Fateshadow said.

Ignis sighed.

"Ignis, why do you have this aura thing? Also why do you have scales that are every fire color?" Fatebringer asked curiously.

"I was born a FireWing, so that's why my scales are fire-colored. Most FireWings who are born here are only one or two fire colors, but my scales are all of them since I'm a scorchshifter. That means I can turn into a fireball or a flame. As for my aura, I have that because I'm a flame whisperer, which means I can control flames and speak to them. It's like leafspeak, except with fire," Ignis told him.

"Whoa, cool," Fatebringer said.

Suddenly, a blue dragon with white and yellow streaks, an orange and purple dragon, and a red dragon with an aura swooped down in front of Fatebringer.

"Hey, Surf," Fateshadow said, fist-bumping the blue dragon.

"Who's this?" Surf asked, nodding his head towards Fatebringer.

"He's Fatebringer, my descendant who can see every possible future for up to 5000 years into the future," Fateshadow said.

"Nice. I should introduce myself. Fatebringer, I'm Surf, the one who wrote down that prophecy. The red flame whisperer is Inferno. The other native-born is Arson," Surf said.

Inferno and Arson greeted him in turn, and then the five FireWings led him down a path.

"Where are we going?" Fatebringer asked.

"We're going to see Empress Vulcan," Arson said.

* * *

The FireWing stronghold was a vast space made of tunnels and caves. They passed through one cave in which there were doors that had names over them. The doors were marked _8Nation, 8Nation underworld, 8Nation overworld, Pyrrhia underworld, Pyrrhia dragon underworld, overworld, Pantala dragon underworld, Pantala underworld, dragon planet underworld, dragon planet dragon underworld, Earth underworld, Earth overworld, Earth midworld, FireWing transformation room, Pyrrhia midworld, Decision room, and Pantala midworld._

"Whoa… that's a lot of doors. What are they for?" Fatebringer asked.

"This place is called the Afterlife Cave. When you die, you first go into the deciding room, where they decide where you go after you die. The FireWing transformation room is for the dragons who become FireWings. The midworlds are for rebirth and reincarnations. The overworlds are kind of like heaven. The underworlds aren't bad either, and it's split into 3 sections, one for the good, one for the bad, and one for the neutral," Surf answered. "Oh, remember, be polite to the Empress. We are here."

They soon came to a halt in front of a large golden door that had flame-like shapes embedded on it. _Whoa, is this the entrance to the throne room? How come a tribe as powerful as this never comes to the surface? _Fatebringer wondered.

"After the scorching, the other tribes banished us from Pyrrhia because they were frightened of our powers. The animus dragons cursed us so that we could never come back. We tried our best to keep ourselves on the surface so we gave some of the tribes fire, hoping we could change their minds. We also created firescale dragons. The plan ended up backfiring and the dragons with fire ended up getting punished. The MudWings were so scared that they created fire-proof dragons. We felt bad for the damage we caused and have been peacefully monitoring and helping out the other tribes as much as we can. We even take their dead," Fateshadow said.

"Um… ok?" Fatebringer said.

"Anyway, we're here. So, tell the Empress everything," Inferno told him.

"Wait, why don't you have a queen?" Fatebringer asked.

"All the tribes had Emperors and Empresses a long time ago, but they wanted to differentiate from us and banish us from their memories, so they changed their Empires into Kingdoms and got Kings and Queens," explained Arson.

Inferno pulled the golden door open.

Fatebringer walked in alongside the five FireWings and found himself in the largest throne room he had ever seen. It was a mixture of all of the fire colors, which formed a sunset-looking background behind the golden throne, in which there sat an elegant blue and red dragon with an aura. The aura looked different from the usual flame whisperer aura, and had a hint of green in it.

Fatebringer bowed along with the five FireWings beside him, not wanting to disrespect the Empress of what he now believed to be the most powerful of the dragon tribes.

"Hello, NightWing. Welcome to our stronghold. Ignis, Fateshadow, Surf, Inferno, and Arson, would you mind introducing the NightWing over here?" Empress Vulcan asked kindly.

"Your majesty, the NightWing on my right is Fatebringer, my descendant. He can see every future for up to 5000 years. He's also one of the dragons in my visions about stopping the new DeathWing," Fateshadow said.

"I see. Fatebringer, do you know much about our tribe? We cannot help you before you understand almost everything about us," Empress Vulcan said.

"The five dragons told me a lot about your tribe, but I don't know if it was all of it," Fatebringer said.

"We told him everything he needs to know, except for the stones," Arson said.

"Good. I shall tell him about the stones," Empress Vulcan said.

She hopped out of her throne and started walking.

"Follow the empress," Surf whispered into his ear.

They walked out of the throne room and through the tunnels and halls, until the empress finally stopped in front of a door marked _stone room_.

The empress stepped in and motioned for them to follow.

After they entered the room, she said, "there are some dragons sleeping next door. I didn't want to wake them up. Welcome to the stone room. This is where we keep our most prized possessions. Well, I guess they aren't all ours, only one of them actually is."

Fatebringer wondered if the prized possessions that weren't theirs were stolen.

"No, we haven't stolen them. The world has trusted us with them and we guard them with our lives. Once someone or a group of living beings collects all of the stones, they get released into the world," Empress Vulcan said.

"What can the stones do?" Fatebringer asked curiously.

"No one really knows, since they've only gone out into the world once in the last millennium. They do have an extreme amount of power, although it significantly diminishes when it falls into the collector's talons. I did see one in action though. They are REALLY powerful. There are 3 types, the darkness stones, the brightness stones, and the neutrality stones. There are a total of-" the empress started, but suddenly Fatebringer and Fateshadow collapsed to the ground, clutching their heads.

"AHHH!" Fatebringer screamed, as a vision hit him.

* * *

The vision was a continuation of his last one above ground, except this time he was in the stronghold, and the DeathWing had all of the stones except for the Prophecy Stone.

"Where exactly is that stone? Animus stone, tell me!" the DeathWing screamed.

A moment later, the whole army followed the DeathWing towards the island of fire. As dragon after dragon slid through the tunnel, the FireWings found themselves trapped.

Fatebringer saw dragon after dragon being taken out, and the stronghold was filling up with water as the dragons dug holes into the walls, so that the empowered FireWings couldn't use their abilities. All of a sudden, there was nothing left there except for him and the DeathWing.

The DeathWing screamed as he activated all of his stones, and Fatebringer fell to the ground, dead.

The DeathWing picked up the stone, but didn't put it in his gauntlet.

He walked past Fatebringer's corpse, kicking it off into the darkness below. The DeathWing walked straight into the stone room, and then activated the stones again, as the second set of stones flew towards him.

"FOR PYRRHIA!" the DeathWing yelled, as he shoved the Prophecy Stone into place, and clutched the second set of stones in his talons.

Everything turned black as Fatebringer regained his consciousness.

* * *

"I have to go," Fatebringer panted as he opened his eyes.

Fateshadow nodded in agreement.

"Good luck," Fateshadow said, a worried look in his eyes.

"Which way's the exit?" Fatebringer asked.

"Straight up. There's a portal that'll teleport you to wherever you want," Fateshadow said.

"Thanks, guys," Fatebringer said, as he saluted the FireWings. He flew up and into the portal, as he thought of the battle field.

* * *

Fatebringer appeared right next to Copper and Lavender a moment later. They both turned towards him.

"How did you just appear like that?" Copper asked.

"FireWing base. Portal," Fatebringer said, unable to say a complete sentence as he was still trying to take in what had just happened. He was also thinking about the vision.

Fatebringer looked around, and saw that they still had a good amount of troops left.

_How does the DeathWing have so many troops? All of the tribes are on our side,_ Fatebringer thought.

"He uses the tribe stones, which can summon dragons," Thoughtknowing said from behind him.

"Oh, we have 2 of them, so I guess we should use them," Fatebringer said.

"You're right. I can go tell Lavender and Copper while you assess our troops and their's?"

"Sure," Fatebringer agreed, and Thoughtknowing headed off, toward Copper and Lavender.

"Hello, Fatebringer." a dragon said, and Fatebringer found himself pinned to the ground.

He looked up to see The DeathWing. _Oh no, I hope Lavender summons some RainWings soon. This might be my last time alive_

"Flare, Scorch, go take care of this NightWing. Ciel, Caelum, and Hearth, Follow me," the DeathWing said, as he kicked Fatebringer toward the burning scales of Flare and Scorch.

Suddenly, a group of dragons tackled the SkyWings, and then flew off along with Fatebringer. Fatebringer thanked the MudWings and asked them for their names. They said they were Silt, Slab, Muck, Mire, Sludge, and Dirt.

"Deathspeaker said that you were in trouble, so we were looking for you," Mire said.

"Thanks again guys," Fatebringer said, as they landed next to Copper and Lavender.

"Fatebringer, we finally got them to work!" Copper said, as an army of RainWings and Hybrid dragons popped up next to them.

The RainWings shot venom at any enemy dragons within their range, and the hybrids fought off the rest.

"Pretty cool," Fatebringer said, as Arenae and Harenae walked up next to them.

"Lavender, there's something I need you to know," Arenae said.

"What?" Lavender asked, a worried look on her face.

Arenae sighed.

"Lavender," Arenae said, "I'm your father."

They all fell silent for a moment.

Fatebringer thought the look on Lavender's face was priceless.

"B-but my mom said that my dad went on an unknown path," Lavender finally said.

"What Quetzal said wasn't wrong. No one knew that I had left other than Quetzal. They didn't know where I went and what I had become for a while. They feared me, and were happy that I had left along with Harenae. You see, our family is cursed to have too much venom. In the beginning, we can use it for both healing and fighting, but in the end we have to choose one. I used to have healing spikes along my tail, but also some extra venom in my tail barb. One night, my family was attacked, and I chose the extra tail venom. I lost my spikes, and the venom became much, much stronger. From that moment on, I knew that I had to defend those that I care about," Arenae said, "But I went too far. I became a reckless assassin who killed dragons on the queen's demand. Sure, some were bad, but not all of them were. I didn't even realize that they were innocent, I had just convinced myself that they were all bad dragons who we could do nothing about but kill. I realized why the RainWings had feared me. I turned into a monster that I am ashamed of."

"How come I don't have any extra venom?" Lavender asked.

"You do have extra venom," Arenae replied, "in those healing flowers on your back. I saw the look in your eyes when you realized that your friend was wounded badly. There was no hate in them, there was only sadness and pity. I saw the venom stingers on your wrists fall off, and I knew that you had chosen healing. I think that was the better choice for you."

"I also chose extra tail venom," Harenae said.

"But you manage it well. You have only used it to help us survive, and to take out attackers. You have become what I wanted to become, not the dangerous being that I am now," Arenae said.

"Dad, you're not a dangerous monster," Harenae said.

"Yeah, that DeathWing is a monster, not you," Lavender said.

Copper and Fatebringer agreed.

Arenae opened his mouth and was about to start talking when suddenly there was a commotion nearby.

Fatebringer turned around and saw two IceWings about to kill his mother.

"NOOO!" Fatebringer screamed, as he ran towards them, closely followed by Copper.

Fatebringer grabbed an IceWing by the neck as it was about to blast frostbreath at his mother, and threw him at the DeathWing.

Copper helped him beat up the other one. They threw the IceWing at the firescale dragons, who were facing the other way. The IceWing was burned and couldn't stand up.

"Are you okay?" Fatebringer asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Fatebringer. I'm so sorry I didn't believe what you told me. You were right. I was a fool. But after what happened, after they said that he would never die…" Starspeaker's voice trailed off.

Fatebringer waved goodbye to his mother and he walked off to where Lavender, Harenae, and Arenae were gathered.

As Copper walked up next to him, and he told them about the FireWing stronghold.

"Cool. We'll leave as soon as there's a gap," Lavender said.

They looked around, but there was no path, only fighting. Overhead, there was another skirmish going on, obscuring the sky.

"I don't think there's going to be a gap anytime soon," Copper said.

"We need the Fire Stone to win. It's the only thing that we can do. He's too powerful," Lavender said.

Suddenly, Fatebringer had an idea. He knew it was dangerous, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Guys, I have an idea," Fatebringer said.

"Wow, that's a first," Copper joked.

Fatebringer ignored him.

"I'm gonna clear a path for you guys. And I know exactly how to do it," Fatebringer said.

"How?" Lavender asked.

"Remember that second IceWing we beat up? He made me think of this," Fatebringer said.

They both looked puzzled for a moment, and then suddenly Copper got a worried look on his face.

"No, don't do that! We need you!" Copper said.

"It's the only way," Fatebringer said.

"What second IceWing?" Lavender asked.

"The one we chucked at the firescale dragons," Fatebringer and Copper said at the same time.

"Oh, I saw him bang into them. The look on his face was priceless when he realized he was being burnt to a crisp. Must've hu-" Lavender suddenly froze.

"You mean you're going to-" Lavender stopped, shaking her head.

Fatebringer nodded.

"It's either this, or we lose the world to the DeathWing," Fatebringer said.

"Why can't you just blast fire at them?" Copper asked.

"They could dodge it, or they could recover," Fatebringer said.

"Why this? We'll find another way," Lavender said.

Fatebringer shook his head.

"Here, take this. You'll need it. Finish my prophecy book after the battle, will you? It's in the Scorpion Den," Fatebringer said, handing her the Prophecy Stone.

"NO! DON'T!" they screamed.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for things bigger than yourself. Good luck, guys," Fatebringer said.

He saluted his troops as he started breathing fire.

He knew that all of the timelines depended on this moment. He knew that this was the last thing that he would do as a living NightWing. He knew that this was the most important thing he would ever do as one. And he had no other choice.

A few moments later, he had lit himself on fire.

"FOR PYRRHIA!" Fatebringer yelled, as he charged into the enemy dragons, his scales blazing with fire.

Artificial dragons fell left and right, and soon, all of the artificial BeetleWings were wiped out.

He took out a few more dragons, and half of the IceWings and all of the artificial IceWings were wiped out. This gave him a clear path to the DeathWing, which Fatebringer ignored. He had to clear a path to the FireWing Stronghold for Copper and Lavender.

After taking out the artificial NightWings, Fatebringer had finally cleared a path for them, so he charged at the DeathWing.

A heavy force knocked him to the ground, stopping him just a bit in front of Snowstorm. Fatebringer turned around to see Caelum, Ciel, Flare, Scorch, and Hearth.

Caelum lunged at him, so he punched him in the face. The other four SkyWings dived at him all at once, knocking him to the ground again.

Scorch punched him in the stomach, so Fatebringer stood up and kicked him in the face so hard that he was sent flying into the ocean.

Fatebringer felt bad for him, but he knew that Scorch had chosen wrong, and had deserved it.

Fatebringer knocked the other four out, and then dived at the DeathWing.

"It's the end, _Snowstorm_," Fatebringer said.

"How do you know who I am?" Snowstorm asked, punching Fatebringer with a firescale talon.

Fatebringer responded with an uppercut to the jawline, sending Snowstorm flying.

As he dodged the enemy around him, Fatebringer felt the flames flickering. He blew more fire on his scales, and started to feel faint.

Fatebringer saw Lavender and Copper walking through the path he had cleared for them in the corner of his eye. He smiled, knowing that he had done his job.

Fatebringer searched the army for his mother, as he dived at Snowstorm.

He smiled at his mother, then saluted Lavender and Copper, who were about to take off towards the Island of Fire.

Snowstorm swatted Fatebringer to the ground, and he felt himself slipping out of consciousness. He knew he was barely hanging on to his life.

Fatebringer closed his eyes one last time at Snowstorm's feet, his scales still blazing with his own fire.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thanks for reading!

Please follow, fav, and review!

I have finished chapter 22 so I will put that up once I've put it on the shared google docs version.

Thanks


	23. Chapter 22: Copper

**Chapter Twenty-two: Copper**

Copper felt that same pain that he had felt one year ago when Rust had died. He felt like something had been wrenched out of his heart. He knew this feeling all too well. He couldn't bear to feel like this ever again.

_Why Fatebringer?_ Copper wondered. _Why did he have to die?_

Neither Lavender nor Copper said a single word on the way to the FireWing Stronghold. They just looked down gloomily and stayed silent.

He looked at the arm where he had carved the words "For Rust" and carved the words "and Fatebringer" next to it.

He knew that he had to win this for them, that their efforts would go to waste if he and Lavender didn't succeed. Why did Rust spare him if he couldn't save Pyrrhia? Why would Fatebringer light himself on fire if they ended up losing to the DeathWing?

Copper realized that Rust and Fatebringer wouldn't want to see him like this.

_We should focus on defeating the DeathWing, and getting the Fire Stone, or we're going to lose! If we lose, Fatebringer would have died in vain,_ Copper thought.

As they slid through the tunnel, Copper told Lavender about this.

"Okay, whatever," she said in a nonchalant tone. She seemed completely out of focus.

"Snap out of it, Lavender. We can't change the past. We can only change the future. And that depends on what we do now. Whether we win, or we lose. It's down to us now, Lavender," Copper said.

Lavender took a deep breath and nodded.

A moment later, they both jumped off the tunnel, and were met by many FireWing

Since Fatebringer had told them everything he knew and had seen, they knew almost everything about the FireWings.

They all introduced themselves.

"We don't have much time," Fateshadow said, as they headed off towards the Stone Room.

"We need the Fire Stone, no matter what," Copper said.

"It's definitely needed in order to defeat the DeathWing," Surf agreed.

"So, how do we get it? It's all locked in there and everything, and it doesn't seem like there's a way to open it," Copper said.

"There is one way to open it. You have to complete that obstacle course without flying, and find the key," Ignis said.

"Stop playing around! Innocent dragons are dying over there in the battle, and you think we have time for a stupid obstacle course?" Copper asked. "Why can't you just open it like this?"

He slammed his body into the glass case really hard, but nothing happened to the case. Copper was thrown backwards.

"That's why," Arson said.

"It's animus cursed. You have to complete the course without flying, and get the key, before you can be proved worthy," Surf explained.

Copper shook his head as he went over to the obstacle course, and Lavender started to search for the key.

* * *

Copper entered the tunnel which said "start here" on it, and started sprinting through the pathway extremely fast.

_Huh, this is easy. What could possibly be hard about just sprinting through a tunnel?_ Copper thought.

Suddenly, arrows came shooting out of nowhere. _What! _he thought, _It won't matter, I have metallic scales!_

He kept on sprinting, and was met by a cliff. He couldn't stop quick enough, and tried to jump, but it was too late. His feet slipped off the edge, as he hopelessly attempted a jump in mid-air.

Luckily, he had enough momentum that he was able hang on to a ledge on the far side. He pulled himself up and climbed up to the top.

"What?" Copper yelled as he jumped back. Standing in front of him was the DeathWing, who was snapping Fatebringer, Lavender, and Rust's necks. The DeathWing kicked Copper and started running towards the next obstacle. Copper quickly got up and chased after him. Suddenly, he came to a halt, in front of Copper was a bunch of moving platforms, swinging axes, and a moat below.

_He's getting away! _Copper thought, as he saw the image of the DeathWing go into the distance. _Well, here goes nothing! _Copper thought, and he jumped onto a platform. _Yes I landed it-OOF! _His thoughts were interrupted when he got hit by an axe, and got knocked off the platform. Copper caught himself on a ledge of a different platform. Momentarily, he hanged from the platform, staring down at the murky water below him.

_Wow, that must be a 500 foot fall. It won't be enough so I can save myself with flight. But it's enough to kill me, _Copper observed. Suddenly, the platform started moving. Copper pulled himself up and looked up to see the DeathWing flying towards the next obstacle.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" He yelled. Copper was tempted to fly, but he held back, knowing that he would be disqualified too.

Copper jumped off the platform and landed flat on the next one, barely avoiding the swinging axe. _There! The exit! _Copper exclaimed to himself. _Just one more lunge. Okay, ready. One, two three!_ Copper pushed off the platform just as it started moving. _Yes! _He reached for the edge of the exit. Then he realized that he was going to fall short. Copper's talons raked the wall as sparks came flying off. It was a long climb to the top. Slowly Copper dug his talons into the wall and pulled himself to the exit.

In front of him was an open room that seemed to have no gimmicks. _Is this the final challenge? _He wondered. Then, Copper saw an IceWing standing on the other side of the room.

"I hate you! You and your friends always ruin my plans," the IceWing hissed.

Suddenly the room became darker and darker. The IceWing slammed Copper into the wall.

"Who are you?" Copper yelled. But then, the DeathWing was suddenly in front of him.

"I am your greatest fear," the DeathWing replied, snapping Lavender, Fatebringer, and Rust's necks again.

The DeathWing blasted intensified frostbreath. Copper tried to dive out of the way, but it was too late. The deadly frostbreath struck Copper square in the chest.

"Ahhh! It hurts so much." Copper said.

The DeathWing came flying at Copper. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to react. The DeathWing's talons struck through Copper's frozen scales. It was enough to make a hole. The room went pitch black.

_This is it, I'm going to die now, _he thought. "_No! Don't give up Copper! You can do this!" _In his mind he saw Fatebringer, but he had a crimson flame outline. "_Here." _Fatebringer said. "_For this one time, let me give you fire." _

"For Pyrrhia!" Copper yelled, and he punched the DeathWing. Then, golden flames started coming out of Copper's mouth and the room became brighter.

"No! Nooooooooo!" Copper heard the DeathWing yell. But then, in front of him was a young IceWing, and he burst into flames.

Copper sat there for a moment looking at the ground. His wounds were healed and he was fine.

He looked ahead and saw a door.

As he walked through the door, he saw seventeen other doors, with names over them.

Copper decided to try his luck, and he opened the door marked _FireWing transformation room_. Standing there, in the doorway, was Fatebringer.

"Fatebringer! I thought you were dead!" Copper exclaimed, giving Fatebringer a hug.

"I am, but I'm about to become a FireWing," Fatebringer said.

"Oh, and by the way, they told me to give you this," Fatebringer told him, handing him a key.

Copper smiled, as he thanked Fatebringer.

"I'll see you soon," Copper said, as he walked out the door.

Copper decided to go back the way he came, so he walked out of the door that wasn't marked.

When he walked outside the door, he was in a completely different place. The door that he had walked through had suddenly become golden, and there was a large golden throne in front of him.

_How did I get here?_ Copper wondered.

"We used the teleporting door," Fateshadow said from behind him.

Copper thought it was kind of unfair and annoying that he could read minds _and_ see the future.

"Says the one who has metallic _and_ fireproof scales," Fateshadow said from behind him.

Copper sighed.

Suddenly, Lavender appeared beside him.

"How did you do that?" Copper asked.

"Teleporting door," Lavender replied. She also had a key in her talon.

"How come _you _also have a key? I'm the one who got the key!" Copper exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I completed a whole obstacle course to get this thing!" Lavender said.

"There are tons of obstacle courses, which all have keys. The number of locks varies on how many dragons are visiting to seek the stone, but there has to be at least two dragons," Surf said to them.

Empress Vulcan came in, carrying the case that held the Fire Stone. Copper nodded at Lavender, and they both opened the case.

"Wait, we don't need this anymore," Copper said. "I already defeated him in the last obstacle."

"That's because it was an illusion of him. For the last obstacle, you must overcome your greatest fear. He probably was doing something, since just the dragon alone doesn't seem to faze you," the Empress replied.

"Yeah, he was," Copper said, gulping as he remembered Fatebringer, Lavender, and Rust all getting their necks snapped by the DeathWing.

"Anyway, there's no time to waste. Lavender, can you take the Fire Stone?" Copper said, as he recalled the memory of his brother getting impaled by a flaming hot spear. _Why do I have a ton of gory moments in my life? _Copper wondered.

Lavender took the glowing Fire Stone in her talons.

"Remember, the stone is powered by anger. If there isn't enough anger inside you, then you won't be able to use the stone. Plus, I know that you guys have other stones. Those stones can't be all used together as one force unless you have all of the stones, or if you have the Fire Stone. You might be able to use one of the stones in the second batch to do that too. Anyway, if you use the Fire Stone, you can not only use it's great power, but also connect the other stones to create one large force to defeat the DeathWing. Sorry, I shouldn't talk so long. Good luck, guys," Fateshadow said to them.

"Good luck on your fight. I'm sorry that I may not help you. We wish you luck," the Empress said.

With that Copper and Lavender flew off into the portal.

* * *

The battle was hectic when they arrived. The firescale dragons seemed to have learned from Fatebringer, and were chasing the dragons around.

"I have to stop them. They're making a path from the DeathWing straight to Queen Barracuda!" Copper said.

"You can't stop them alone, Copper. How about you get the fire-proof squad to help you?" Lavender said.

Copper nodded as he headed off towards the fireproof MudWings, who were busy fighting off some artificial SkyWings and LeafWings. Copper swooped down and picked up his fellow MudWings, and they flew off towards the firescale dragons.

Copper purposely flew straight into a firescale dragon. The SkyWing fell to the ground, and Copper dived on him. The dragon screamed and kicked Copper hard in the face. Copper pinned him to the ground, but the dragon kept on kicking him and punching him. Copper looked up and saw that the path was almost complete.

_Please work,_ Copper thought, as he picked up the SkyWing beneath him and threw him at the DeathWing.

The DeathWing easily dodged the firescale dragon, but it took him a moment to regain his balance. Lavender, Harenae, and Arenae took advantage of that, and Lavender blasted venom right at the DeathWing's face, while Harenae and Arenae shot fireballs at the spikes on his back.

_Why isn't Lavender using the Fire Stone?_ Copper wondered. Then he remembered what Fateshadow had said about it being powered by anger.

Suddenly, he saw a pale-blue IceWing flying towards them. It landed next to Lavender.

"Sorry, I had to use this to get through the enemy," the dragon said, and the color of their scales instantly changed. Copper realized that this dragon was a RainWing, and not an artificial RainWing from the Rain Stone, but a real RainWing from the Rain Kingdom.

"Mom!" Lavender suddenly screamed, as she jumped up and hugged the dragon.

The RainWing and Arenae were staring at each other in shock.

"You - you came," Arenae stammered as Lavender let go of her mother.

The RainWing nodded.

"Of course I came, I heard that Lavender was here. I didn't realize…" she trailed off.

"Been six years now, Quetzal, but you still don't want to see me?" Arenae said.

"You left us, Arenae, while you went off to continue being an assassin!" Quetzal said.

"You know what the RainWings thought of me, Quetzal. I couldn't do that to you guys. Harenae had already chosen. I had to teach him to control his powers so he wouldn't end up like me," Arenae said.

"Well, you didn't have to leave us! You left us to be with that stupid queen! She almost got Lavender killed, you know, and where were you then? Off on another adventure?" Quetzal said.

"No, Quetzal, I was that 'weird monster that came out of the venom pool,'" Arenae said.

Quetzal's eyes grew wide.

"You can still do that?" she asked.

"I guess I have enough venom to do it twice or three times," Arenae said.

"Then why didn't you visit me? Why didn't you visit us?" Quetzal asked.

"I was saving one for in case one of you was in danger, which I already used to chase away the RainWings, 2 so that I could teach Harenae and Lavender, and the final one for if I ever really needed to use it," Arenae said.

"Um, guys, what are you talking about? Oh, and also, is that my mother?" Harenae asked.

"Harenae? Is that really you?" Quetzal asked.

"Um, yeah?" Harenae said.

"Oh, I've missed you guys so much," Quetzal said, hugging Lavender and Harenae.

"Uh, how come I didn't get any hugs or even an 'I missed you?' Why only a shouting?" Arenae complained.

Quetzal sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you, Arenae," Quetzal said.

Arenae smiled.

"So, what were you guys talking about before?" Harenae asked.

"Venom-teleporting," Arenae said.

"And that is…?" Lavender asked.

"It's what it sounds like: teleporting by using venom."

"How is that possible?" Harenae asked.

"It just is."

Arenae explained that venom-teleporting is when you use some of your venom to teleport you into some venom somewhere. You could choose where you wanted to teleport to, as long as there was a good amount of venom there.

"What do you mean by a good amount of venom?" Harenae asked.

"You know, like more than just a few drops."

"Cool. But how come I haven't seen any venomous dragons do it?" Lavender asked.

"It's a lost art. Many don't even know that it exists, let alone have enough venom or know how to do it. I think that a few BeetleWings can, I guess, since they have so much venom."

"But how come you've never taught me how to do it?" Harenae asked him.

"Venom-teleporting takes away some of your venom and your energy. I knew that one day I must teach you how, but I dreaded that day."

"So, uh… can you teach us how?"

Arenae nodded reluctantly.

"I'll start with you, Harenae, since we always start with the oldest. Grab my talon, close your eyes, and then focus on your tail barb. After a few seconds, focus on the venom inside you. Then, think of a map of Pyrrhia. You'll probably see a few places that you can teleport to. Focus on the one that you want to go to, and then it'll zoom in. You'll see what it looks like, and then imagine that you're there too. Then, you'll be there," Arenae said.

Harenae closed his eyes, and a few moments later, Copper saw him vanish and suddenly come out of a puddle of venom that was nearby.

_Pretty cool,_ he thought.

"Copper, behind you!" he heard Lavender suddenly yell.

He turned around just in time to see the DeathWing fly into his face.

_Why isn't he going for the queen? _Copper wondered. Copper was pinned to the ground and couldn't do anything. The DeathWing's hideous face wasn't fully healed, and yet he was still smiling.

"I animus curse you to not be fireproof!" he rasped.

Copper's eyes went wide.

"Actually, never mind that. I enchant you to d-" the DeathWing started, but he was suddenly knocked off Copper.

"Whoa there, not so fast kiddo," a familiar male MudWing voice said to the DeathWing.

Copper stood up and saw his mother and father standing over the DeathWing.

"Mom? Dad? Is that really you?" Copper asked.

"We were let out of the prison since everyone is focused on this little weak fellow over here," said his dad.

The DeathWing growled and lunged at Brick, who was Copper's dad.

Brick dived to the side.

The DeathWing glared at Brick, who shook his head.

"Can someone tell me why this guy is always so mad?" Brick asked.

Copper shrugged.

"Where's Rust?" Xerocole, Copper's mother, asked.

Copper looked down, ashamed.

"He… he's dead. He died last year so that I could escape from the SandWing guards."

There was a stunned moment of silence, which the DeathWing decided to take advantage of by diving at Brick again.

"No!" Copper yelled, but he was soon met by the DeathWing's scorching flames. "Ahhhh!"

Copper's metallic scales slowly became softer. He had never felt so much pain in his life.

_So this is what it feels like to get burned. It's so painful, _Copper thought. He instantly felt worse about his brother's death.

Copper's mother hurried to his side. Copper wasn't used to getting burned frequently. He heard his dad roar as he tackled the DeathWing and proceeded to slam him on the ground. The DeathWing backed away, but he didn't seem to be that injured. He dived at Brick once again.

Copper felt like a coward as he dived into the ocean below as his mother and father fought the DeathWing. As soon as the flames were out, he came up for air and swam to shore.

He saw Lavender appear nearby. Copper looked around for the DeathWing, but he didn't find him. Copper sighed and turned around, and was met by the firescale dragons who were attacking Brick, Xerocole, and Lavender.

Copper was about to dive at them when he realized that he didn't have fire-proof scales anymore.

_What should I do?_ Copper wondered.

However, his instincts took over as he saw Ciel knock Lavender to the ground. As he came closer, he saw that the Prophecy Stone had fallen down, and Caelum was running towards it too. He didn't know whether the stones were fireproof or not, but he knew that if that stone could be destroyed by fire, and a firescale dragon got a talon on it, then the NightWings would lose the ability to see the future.

Not caring whether he got burnt, he dived for the stone.

As he closed his talons around the stone, he felt like he was about to explode into a million pieces. He looked up and saw that Caelum had landed on top of him. He kicked him and ran away before he could get punched in the face, and dived into the water once again, where Lavender was too.

In that moment, Copper glimpsed what would have to happen. He saw what he had to do, and what would happen if he didn't.

* * *

_Copper saw Ciel kill Lavender and Harenae. He saw the DeathWing taking the Sea Stone from Queen Barracuda's corpse, and then he saw Ciel give the DeathWing the stones that she had taken from Lavender._

_The DeathWing looked around._

"_All of the tribe stones, spawn as many dragons as possible. Oh, you say that that isn't possible? Here, what if I use this strange fire-colored stone to override the limit? Good. So then, spawn as many dragons as possible, and kill all of the fire-proof dragons and hybrids until you find the fire-proof stone and the hybrid stone. Wait, what did you say? There's a second set of stones? Oh, okay then. After you find the stones, most of you come with me, while the rest of you guard the hybrid stone. If anyone goes near it, then kill them. Got it? Good. What are you waiting for? Go get those stones!" Copper heard the DeathWing mumbling to himself._

_Hybrids fell left and right, while the fire-proof squad flew off, closely followed by a large group of artificial RainWings._

_Copper was hidden well, so the dragons didn't notice him._

_Suddenly, after the fire-proof squad got hit by venom and plummeted out of the sky, the DeathWing said, "There! He's hiding! He's a hybrid and he used to be fire-proof!"_

_Copper tried to run away from the artificial dragons as they came after him, but he tripped on a vine and fell on his face. The DeathWing laughed at him as the vine tied him up._

"_Burn him!" the DeathWing ordered, and suddenly Copper felt like he was going to turn into liquid. His vision went black and suddenly he could feel nothing._

* * *

"Copper? Are you okay? Why did you faint in the water?" Lavender asked.

Copper sighed.

"Just a… a vision. That was my first vision, it was a little weird, that's all," Copper said, feeling bad that Fatebringer had to deal with it all the time.

"Yeah, right," Lavender said, but she didn't talk about the vision after that, since she probably realized that it was troubling Copper.

Copper shook his head.

He knew that he had to get Ciel out of the way, but how? How was he going to do it?

He thought and thought as a vision about limited immortality hit him. He realized what he had to do.

"Here, take the Prophecy Stone. I've had enough visions for today," Copper said, handing the stone to Lavender.

Suddenly, Lavender was on the ground, clutching her head.

"Are you okay?" Copper asked.

Lavender stood up and nodded.

As Copper regained his focus, he realized how many casualties this battle was going to have.

_I need to think of a way to defeat the DeathWing, while getting rid of those filthy firescales,_ Copper thought, just as he remembered that he didn't have fire-proof scales anymore. Copper looked around himself, desperately trying to find something that can deal damage; damage at a safe distance.

_There, and there, _Copper observed, as he spotted tons of spears left behind, _I can control metal._

When Copper looked up, he saw the DeathWing and Ciel bearing down the lines of Copper's reinforcements. But he also noticed that there were more spears scattered.

"Well, I'll have to get going then. I think I have an idea on how to defeat Ciel and the DeathWing," Copper gulped.

"Um, you feel like telling me?" Lavender asked.

Copper pretended not to hear her and started gathering all the spears he could hold. And putting them beside him. He looked up once again. He found tons of spears, but he still didn't think it was enough. However, at that moment, Ciel came and punched him hard in the snout, sending him flying backwards. Instantly, Ciel came bolting at Copper. Copper started to feel the burn again. The pain. The agony. But most importantly, the adrenaline to win. Copper and Ciel were both spiraling toward the sand.

Copper stabbed Ciel with a spear, and controlled the metal in it so that it would be as painful as possible, before it melted into liquid iron.

"That won't work!" Ciel said, as the spear melted easily through her talons.

However, Copper pilotted one at her, while jabbing with another. Ciel's talons dug deep into Copper's metallic scales.

_I need more spears, _Copper thought. By now several spears had struck Ciel. Copper's vision blurred as he tried to hang on.

_What's that? _Copper wondered, breathing heavily. He soon realized that it was indeed molten copper, dripping and splattered all over the sand. With all his might, he punched Ciel square in the snout.

Copper stabbed Ciel with yet another spear, but this time he controlled the metal so that it pushed her into the ocean and kept her there.

"No!" Ciel yelled furiously, but her struggle was no use.

Out of nowhere, Copper heard a scream. He turned around to see the DeathWing clearing the area, and making his way towards Lavender.

_C'mon Copper, you can do this, _he chided himself, as he barreled toward the DeathWing, while tapping in and out of his consciousness. He struck the DeathWing's stomach head first.

_This is the end for me. But not for Pyrrhia, _Copper thought, as the DeathWing punched him hard in the face with a firescaled talon. He had just enough time to throw two more spears.

"Go to Lavender," he whispered to the spears, as he took one last look at the world before everything disappeared in front of him.


End file.
